


Death written in the star

by WeedMan



Series: Dark Indulgence [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Guy AU, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Everyone is basically a killer, Fluff and Angst, Happy Valentine’s Day, I got invested, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Merry Christmas, Non-Graphic Violence, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Scars, Smut, code names, maybe it’s abit graphic, parody red room, split personality-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeedMan/pseuds/WeedMan
Summary: Everyone has heard of the star-crossed killers. Five killers, five different points on the map. A star, all across the states. Each one with their own methodical sadistic ways to kill, distorted fans called each individual killer a different color.The red lion of the east.The green lion of the west.The yellow and blue lion of the south.And now his name, the longest known member the internet and publicity news knew of, the title forced upon him; the Black Lion of the north. Shiro never intended to meet any of these Internet-proclaimed teammate of his, and was rather disgusted by others interest of the relationships amongst the lions.He hadn't ever met them. He didn’t have to. They were killers, they killed in cold blood, just like him. They just had to get wrapped up in the stunts of society. They weren’t a toy, a small story to tell to their friends as a horror story. So Shiro kept his distance. He was good on his own, he didn’t need to rely on others. He never intended to, that was, until he met a certain man at a cafe.





	1. Death Written In The Star

**Author's Note:**

> YO ARLIO IS BACK AGAIN- I made my editors suffer for this. THANK YOU KEY AND AUNT MY LOVES!!
> 
> Call me Angst King. meRRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL ARE GETTING DEATH/ but not really no major death/ AND MY FIRST TIME TRYING TO WRITE ANY SMUT-
> 
> Don’t get me wrong, I really wanted write a fluffy Christmas oneshot but I uh... this happened. 
> 
> This is seriously 1/6 of the length of my main fanfic and I feel honestly dead. Please don’t judge too harshly, I know it’s bad. //coughcoughimavirgincoughcough//
> 
> SAFETY FIRST Y’ALL!!!

It was disgusting. The pungent aroma of death that called Shiro onwards to the next day again and again unwittingly. The scent carved deep in his skin, burrowed into his bones, made his entire body _his_. The scent was masked by layers of flesh, muscle, and clothing. No one knew the monster that licked across each of Shiro's nerves, electrifying in response to search for their next prey. Shiro hid the impatient erratic twitch of his hand with a prompted tug on the hem of his collared shirt. 

Shiro kept his tendencies to late in the night. Uncontrollable cravings of warm rust colored liquid to paint his hands and envelop him like a mother’s caress. Something so different than the feeling of scalding hot water pouring down his back. He shoved the desires under his black woven suit, the tie as a lock, his black dress shoes as a shackle. He had to whisper to himself, soon, soon, soon. 

Shiro grabbed his briefcase, beaten and worn from his works use. Shiro laughed at the irony that was now his life. The story’s you would only think would happen in movies and books like a cliche that has been beaten to the ground it no longer feels like a story as it is a fact. All Shiro could do was swallow the hard pill that was his reality, that his story would be a laughing stock.

Shiro worked as a detective. Try as he might, all the culprits were detained and sent away before he could do with them his crave for their heads. Unfortunately that meant that he had to choose those who were simply on the street. Easy prey like prostitutes, whores, drug dealers, anyone gullible enough to trick. That was, if he was lucky enough to grab them. 

Once they had seen his face, they weren’t allowed to leave. His distinct scar across his nose, his white forelock that has overgrown past his eyes, and his prominent prosthetic right arm. That was Shiro, and all Shiro was known for. Shiro the detective that got caught and found nearly dead after pursuing the Galra family mafia case that lead to him being demoted and the loss of his right arm. That Shirogane. 

Shiro took a deep breath of the metallic tang of his house. Not a single noise echoed in those walls, not a single sheet disturbed, and not a single sign of life. Shiro opened the door, ready to restrain himself from coaxing an innocent bystander by habit. Outside his house was a cage. An act and Shiro was the star, the man who had to keep smiling and acting as if inside he wasn’t trying to wring the necks of those who say they know him best. 

He made his way to his car with rather cold winds blowing against his arms, then to his work. He was greeted by his co-worker, Allura, an African American woman with hair dyed silver that curled in just the right ways to make her curves pop. She wasn’t his type. At least not his type to game, which he had to be thankful for. It would’ve been messy if he killed the one who actually could do paperwork among their team. 

He also would’ve most likely fell under suspicions, for she was the higher authorities daughter. Her expectations and formalities were nauseatingly sweet as she smiled and waved from her desk. She was the one who ended up taking his position after the incident that led him to his now current life. He greeted her with a specialty smile, raising the curves of his mouth and his eyes lightening up. 

“Good morning, Allura.”

“Good morning Shirogane, you seemed to have aged quite a lot this morning. Would you like it I went to go get some coffee? It may help with the eyebags.” Allura jokes.

“That sounds wonderful Allura, but I would much rather ask Slav to go do the runs this morning.” 

“It is not advised to pick on him too much Shiro, just let me go, I’ll even pay. Think of this as a reward for saving me on that stalker case last week, or an early Christmas gift.”

“All I did was apprehend the culprit.” Shiro stated unaware of any significance to the moment, they were at best small fry that he was sure Allura could take down single-handedly.

“It was a good finale tackle,” Allura joked as she grabbed her wallet, easing to stand up from her orderly desk, until a message blared on her screen. “Oh, pardon me Shiro, I may have to leave in a few. It seems that my father wants me to report him on the current case. He is quite worked up about it.” 

Shiro froze, their current case, and their most difficult case, the Black Lion serial murder case. Not like they would find Shiro, he was quite confident in his abilities. From what he knows they have only found half of the bodies in the first place. The materials used cleaned and lost, without a single hair or fingerprint to be pulled.

“Tell you what, I can provide the money, and you can go during lunch to the cafe we visited a while back ago just a block away,” Allura offered, digging for a ten then handing it to him as if it were a piece of tissue. “I will see you after my briefing. Keep the change.” 

And with that she waved him goodbye. She was predictable at the very least. He liked that. Easy to tell when they’re digging too close, and need to be uprooted. Even better that she was a rich girl, not his type. Shiro stuffed the crisp ten dollar bill into his coat pocket. Stepping away from the front office to go back to his cubicle, one that unfortunately had to be by his teammate Slav. 

Shiro was quite sure Slav suspected him already, making Shiro dislike him even further from his usual aggravating attitude. His speculations and ranting speeches fell on deaf ears as others took it as the peak of insanity. Lucky for Shiro they mistook his percentage rambling to the anxiety wrecked mess Slav was known for. But that did not stop Slav from acting as if he were oblivious to his own accusations on Shiro. He was mainly a thorn in Shiro’s side.

Shiro ignored Slav, not caring to hear a single thought. Slav was quite honestly the hardest hurdle he had to face everyday. Shiro’s natural instinct was to punch out the glass from his glasses and tear off the scalp filled with bed head that stuck up in three prongs and the unshaven pieces of hair under his chin. The tie that pressed against Shiro’s neck as he swallows reminds him just where exactly he was and that now was not the right place nor time for such thoughts. No matter how much Slav provoked him. 

He lugged the rather light case onto the thin desk hearing the dull thud. He clicked open the sides as he pulled out files after files. All on that one irritating name that laughed at his back. Black Lion. For what reason would people wish to make his actions sound like the tale of a mysterious dark colored lion? 

“Oh, the Black Lion serial murder cases? Well I suppose it is not such a surprise anymore to see you working on the case,” Slav said suspiciously, “Why there is an eighty-seven point twenty-nine percent chance that they will strike again tonight. Of course it is just a theory, but I feel quite positive of my findings.” 

“What is your evidence Slav?” Shiro said, opening the file on the list of his supposed victims.

“Victim pool, no preference on either gender, race, only clue is that he- they prefer those of or over the age of eighteen and under thirty two. Victims of opportunity rather than of emotional value. His method is crude, using his- their hands to rip and kill their victims. With such force it means that they must have an astronomical amount of strength. Leading to a cool down period of around a month or so, this should be around the time he- they are to find another victim.” Slav said, sounding undoubtedly affirmative.

Slav, graduating with an IQ of one hundred and fifty two, was showing it. He indeed did have preferences, preferably male if he were to be honest; but females were fine too. He had an actual age range of around twenty one to thirty. the eighteen year olds were those who lied about their age to him, complicating his damn morals; as if he had any at this point. He preferred to use his hands to tear, but he covered it up by using a saw. He was right about the timing though, unpleasantly so.

“Well that just means another step in finding them right? Let's hope they make an error before they find another victim.” Shiro smiles trying to placate Slav, straining the his lip.

Slav immediately stopped talking after that, burying his head in piles of papers while resuming whatever he had been assigned from Allura. Shiro impatiently tapped the end of his pen against the folders. Fifteen folders on just the profile and statements on the victims, one on the actual Black Lion and his behavior. Shiro just has to laugh, they were trying _so_ hard. 

He opened the file. He stared at the paper filled with printed ink. The Black Lion. Him. Shiro controlled his rage from tearing apart that paper to bits. What type of fucking people names killers as if they weren’t killers? Why cover up their true names and try to allure to them? He flipped through the papers, only skimming each effortlessly. 

Time passed by as Shiro’s eyes slid downward from time to time, the clicking of the wall clock and the mumbling of the cubicle next to him did not help with keeping him awake. He was quite tired from last night. Trying to keep his desires folded until at least today, an exact month after the last killing. He unconsciously bit into his knuckle, leaving an imprint. Slav got his attention as he noisily stood up with a sandwich in hand. Right, lunch, it’s necessary. 

As soon as he stood from the desk to get water to fill his empty stomach he could feel in his pocket the crumpling of the dollars Allura had handed him as a reward. Ten dollars, and a trip down the road. Shiro left his office, traveling through a crowd of workers who were also bustling around. Shiro crosses the street, traveling as he unconsciously measured each person that walked by him. None were his game. He chewed his bottom lip, no one here, he tugged at the hem of his suit. As he walked he realized the amount of people thinning; almost as if they were avoiding being on the same sidewalk.

When Shiro first arrived at the cafe, he noticed the evident lack of people. Barely anyone on the street no matter where Shiro looked. Last time Allura had taken Shiro to the location he swore that the store and the whole street was bustling. Nevertheless, he wasn’t one to complain about the silence and enjoyed being alone; it kept him sane when he was outside. He opened the door to the cafe releasing a barrage of strong coffee beans and the light chattering of several people. He sighed, there would of course be some people, this place wasn’t popular for no reason. It was most likely less populated due to it being a weekday. He strolled over to the counter, checking his watch for the time he had left until he had to go back. Shiro counted forty five minutes, just enough time to order. 

Shiro pulled out the ten dollars, figuring he could also buy a small snack. When Shiro looked up he was faced with the employee. Shiro’s breath came out like he were punched in the gut. Fine dark navy eyes that shone so bright they were reminisce of a reflection of the moon on the ocean, that enticed Shiro. His perfectly bronze skin complimented by the fine flawless white of the uniform. Short brown hair that was just the perfect combination of messy and straight, curly to an extent. The man behind the counter smiled, flashing a row of porcelain white. 

“Are you going to order? Or do you want to take me out?” The man said while winking before Shiro could even begin to comprehend his words as he stared in awe.

This was it. Standing right behind the counter was his type. The slender wrist, the curve of his neck that showed under his collar, the look in his eyes, the plush of his lips, his average height, his… his everything… all Shiro could do was gape. Shiro’s hand was uncontrollably twitching, hidden by the counter. He grit his teeth as to not let it drop to the floor. This was it, this was who he needed. 

“Uh, sir, I know that I am quite good looking, but I need to do my job.” The man spoke.

“Oh, yes, pardon me. I’ll have a medium black coffee, and two scones.” Shiro said, coughing into his hand. He was sure he looked… quite awkward.

“Alrighty! It will be out in a few! Hunk, order!” He yelled, revealing there was another person behind the counter with him. 

“Alright, alright, I'm right here don’t yell in the store.” The man called Hunk said. 

It was barely three minutes before they got him his order. Shiro found himself sitting in one of the many tables, away from the other customers, but in an area he could observe; unwittingly unable to leave. He sipped at the bitter coffee, relishing in the control it gave him back. It didn’t stop the fire, trickling its way from his stomach, it didn’t crush the tantalizing feeling he had as he watched the man. 

As a way diversion, Shiro unlocked his phone, scrolling for a long article to seem as if he was in deep thought as he watched. He clicked on a random article from one of the headline news, not caring to its true contents. In the time he had spending looking for an article the man had disappeared. Shiro immediately felt urgency to find his target again- find where they had escaped. The small tick under his arm as his eyes jumped.

“Hey businessman, you free?” The voice came from in front of him.

Shiro startled, turned facing to the voice he memorized. The man was now in front of him. Sitting with a hand supporting his chin and his legs crossed. He was staring directly as Shiro, his head tilted slightly and a small flirtatious smile on his lips. Shiro wouldn’t bother to fix his misinterpretation of ‘businessman’. Shiro has had enough with his humiliating presentation.

“The name is Lance. Lance McClain.” Lance greeted.

“Shirogane Takashi. It’s a pleasure to meet  
you.” Shiro smiled back, holding out his hand, which Lance shook while maintaining eye contact.

“I couldn’t help but talk with the man whose drooled over me at the register.” Lance flirted.

“Why I'm sure you naturally have many who fawn over you.” 

“You might want to hold your tongue in that one, it’s usually the other way around.” 

Shiro wasn’t surprised. So he’s single.

“I suppose I am just another target than?” Shiro smiled.

“I'd like to think that it could be more,” Lance purred, surprisingly Shiro when he stood up and sat next to him, never breaking eye contact. “This- oh, you’re reading about the Star Crossed Killer’s? Never thought such a serious businessman would be interested in those stories.” 

Shiro looked away from Lance's eyes to catch that his phone was displaying the title ‘Blue and Yellow Lion strike again late last night’ Shiro could feel irritation building in the lock of his jaw. He turned off his phone, not wanting to waste anymore battery when what he wanted was already right next to him, innocently waiting for a reply.

“I figured since I had time I would simply read some of the first articles in the news.” Shiro kept his sentences short.

“Well, aren’t you formal. Not bad. Your mom must be a real good cook.” Lance said, confusing Shiro. 

“What would my mother's cooking have anything to do with my formality?” Shiro asked, truly curious.

“Because you’re exactly my taste.” Lance replied, throwing up finger guns in Shiro’s direction. 

Shiro honestly laughed, not expecting his target to be as amusing as this. Was that what people called a pick-up line? When Shiro’s chuckles died down he could see Lance's eyes shift their shimmer, just slightly, before they come back just as quickly as if they had not just looked like a feral wolf. 

“I’m glad you’re amused big guy, I have much more up my sleeve but I left Hunk back at the register and we are the only two on shift. Hope to see you again.” Lance said pulling out from the chair.

He truly was like a hurricane. Shiro licked his lips, tasting scones still. His coffee has gone cold, he pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch which displayed a minuscule of time to get back to his office. Shiro pulled his items together, throwing the paper the scones came in in the trash and carried his cold coffee to reheat at the office. Shiro didn’t realize when the fire that stirred in his stomach dispersed. Shiro pulled open his phone again, only to see the title displayed and the article. 

‘ _Just yesterday an attack that was assumed to be the work of the blue lion or yellow lion was committed. There were two separate bullet wounds found in a mother and her husband, their daughter is safely in police care._ ’

He sighed, why did of all things he had to be associated with others like those. They didn’t do anything like him. Guns? And miss out the feeling of the moist nectar sinking itself in his arm as they trailed further down. Much less a couple, though he shouldn’t assume that those he had chosen did not have a loved one either. 

The burning returned in time as Shiro took his time to walk back. 

———————-

Shiro was lost in thought before he could hear his coworkers loudly discussing something just some feet away. He ignored his work he wasn’t going to finish and instead decided to listen in on what they were talking about.

“My wife is going to be baking us Christmas treats!”

“I’m so glad that we get the next week off!”

“What are you going to do for Christmas?”

“Do you think it was snow?”

“The weatherman said it may turn bad!”

Shiro has completely forgotten about Christmas… Work was almost over. Shiro was indifferent. He didn’t feel the need to tear open Slav, to seek out a low risk victim, he just wanted Lance. He wanted to see him, running, crying, see what ran under his warm skin. He impatiently bounced his leg, would this feeling of desire go away if he sought after someone else? It was too risky, he didn’t want to prove Slav right, nor have to keep Lance in his tabs. 

He has found his main target already.

———————

Shiro parked in his driveway, once again carrying that damn suitcase home. His house was a small one, one that his parents had pushed him to get despite living all alone. It would had been dangerous in an apartment after all. Too many prying eyes, the smell, and the noise. Shiro stepped over the rather thick snow that clung to his feet. What luck… He unlocked the house, using the only key he had on his chain. A small house in the middle of a forest; if that didn’t shout alarm bells then Shiro wasn’t sure what did.

He stepped inside, taking off his shoes and putting the case in its usual abandoned spot by the door. Shiro started undoing his tie, slowly feeling the pressure being released against his neck. He sighed, feeling the relief as it came off, falling into his hands. 

“This is a nice house you have here.” It was that voice. 

“Lance.” Shiro said, turning to reveal it was indeed the employee at the cafe facing him, with the same blue eyes that never broke off. 

He was wearing the same clothes, except for the workers apron, the white shirt still elegantly letting his skin shine, and blue jeans. His smile did not reach his eyes, instead it fell in a small smirk. His eyes narrowed on Shiro’s neck. 

“Surprise, I guess, Black Lion.” He said, almost in a hushed whisper. 

Shiro bolted towards the man, the few steps it took sent Lance falling to the floor pinned under Shiro’s knee on his stomach. Shiro grappled Lance’s right hand and locked it onto the floor. Shiro in a split second wrapped his tie around Lance’s neck with his other hand, ready to pull as it warningly was tighten around his throat. 

“I wouldn’t do that Shiro,” Lance said, that’s when Shiro heard the metallic click of a gun. “I am quite ambidextrous and have a really good aim. I usually like being pinned down and strangled but I’ll have to opt out of this one, maybe later, okay?” 

Shiro hesitantly releases his knee, to which Lance kicked Shiro off of him, the tie with him. Shiro looked up, seeing Lance holding a gun by his hip, the sheen of the black metal as it dipped down to Lance's hips, Shiro wanted to tear him apart. How dare he- this was his domain, using a damn weapon against him. 

“How did you get in here?” Shiro barked out, growling unintentionally.

“Hunk is a good engineer, well it wasn’t like picking a lock was too hard for him anyways. It was really easy, I just looked it up. You know we took the road trip all the way up here just to find you.”

“You don’t seem like the type to be able to weed out the information.” Shiro retorted.

“What can’t your eyes see Mr. Takashi? No, it wasn’t me, but you probably have a hint of who it was. Familiar with the Green Lion of the West?” Lance teased sending more flames to Shiro’s nerves.

Shiro stood up, Lance pointed his gun right at his head.. 

“Lance- I don’t care if you’re here to kill me but right now, if you don’t want me to kill you, let me go get something from my room.” Shiro warned.

“Do you think I would believe you?” Lance said, sounding perturbed. 

“Do you want to die?” 

“Sure,” Lance said, pointing the gun down to the ground. “I’ve been meaning to but I haven’t had the time to.”

Shiro didn’t reply as he took the opportunity to get to his room. Returning, he headed over to the bolted table in his kitchen in which Lance followed him expectantly. Shiro clasped his hands behind his back and handcuffed himself to the steady table. He sat on the floor, facing the confused Lance.

“... Are you- Are you trying to make this easy for me?” Lance said, rather disgusted as if he had lost a game.

“No, Blue Lion,” Lance shivered at Shiro’s tone, “I could break this in an instant, but it will give you a second to escape if you wished.” 

“So you know who I am…” Lance said.

“I figured this day would come, and that it would rather be you or Yellow Lion.”

“How could you tell?”

“Gut feeling. I felt like I would’ve been able to kill the Blue Lion much easier than the Yellow.” Shiro mocked.

“Is that a challenge, Shirogane?” Lance dangerously hissed, as if he hurt his pride.

“I could kill you in a matter of seconds.” Shiro said, knowing fully well he could.

“I feel like you forgot I have a damn gun. Didn’t you hear me before? I want to die.” Lance said.

“I doubt that you wish to die. Quite highly, or else you wouldn’t be here. You’re here for the rush aren’t you? Of killing a target?” Shiro laughed darkly.

“Well, I guess so. I didn’t even intend to come here to kill you, you know? I wanted to get in cahoots with all the other lions, ugh, that name is disgusting, don’t you agree?”

“Very.” Shiro agreed full heartedly.

“Glad we are all on the same page. Anyways, I met with them all. Yellow was actually my childhood friend, we started off together you know? It was all fun and games, until he grew to dislike killing for fun. Now he’s all “only kill bad guys!” as if he is some hero!” 

Lance showed incredible disgust, and Shiro understood. There is no hero in a killer. There is no redemption on this road, no remorse, no empathy, no one will accept you. 

“I met with the Red Lion, he’s a fucking piece of shit. He’s the type to calculate and follow his target for days until he strikes, like he’s on a mission and all. He’s gross and even has a mullet like he’s in the 90’s, don’t like him. And then there is the Green lion, I haven’t met them in person. They actually contacted me first, saying I should hide better, yadda yadda, they help me from time to time.”

Shiro has only heard of the Green Lion’s actions, but knowing someone who actually got in touch with them gave them a surprisingly different view in Shiro’s mind. 

“So now you are accusing me of being the Black Lion?”

“You tried to kill me with your tie.”

“Even before that?”

“I knew the general area, but it was Green who helped me out. It ended up being the look in your eyes. You remind me of me, but much more hot, and much more… cold,” Lance smiled. “They call you the champion you know? Completely unfair! We kill around the same amount as you every year, they’re just playing favorites!”

“Is it not better to not be outed as popular when you’re a killer?” Shiro asked rhetorically. 

“It’s at least something to your name. But anyways, scratch everything I just wanted to ask some questions.” Lance said, pulling up the only chair from the table in front of Shiro to face him, sitting backwards on the chair.

“I should be the one interrogating you.” Shiro jokes.

“You were the one who handcuffed themselves because of ulterior motives. No one buys handcuffs for anything less than something kinky you know?” Lance said, almost as if he were implying he knew. 

“You sounds like you’re experienced. I’m a detective and as much as I like these handcuffs, they are only a false sense of security. You probably should kill me if you don’t want me to report you.”

“Wow I’m so scared, what do you have? A description of my lovely face and a possibly  
fake name?” Lance flippantly replies.

“Figures so. Maybe I should be the one to talk to the green lion.” 

Not like they would be willing to help without an ulterior motive. That was the type of people they are. Don’t do anything if you don’t get anything in return.

“They’re probably the most smartest person out of all of us, just saying. It’s pretty scary. If they wanted they could put us all in jail.”

“Gives me more reason to contact them.”

“So Mr. Detective, I wanted to ask, why do you kill?” Lance said bluntly. 

“To get answers, I need answers. How about you first since you asked?” Shiro said, pushing Lance.

“All of you guys ask that sheesh, I like the fun, the thrill. Nothing else. No motives, no nothing. I like the feeling of the gun in my hand, and the sound of the impact, I’m addicted to it. Which means, I’m the most pitiful aren't I? The rush of adrenaline and the emptiness makes me feel like I’m truly alive.” Lance said, twirling the metal gun.

“So you’re simply a thrill seeker?” Shiro said.

“Yes yes, boring, but better than the others, believe me. Now answer since I did.”

“... I do it to keep myself from going mad.”

“So you escaped from mental asylum or something? That hair and that scar tells me something went down.” 

Most people would generally talk about his robotic arm first, but it was a nice change of pace for Shiro. He tried to tug at his hair but remembered that his arms were tied. Shiro… wasn’t sure what was happening. He couldn’t feel **him**. The bubbling mess of dark liquid fire that would take hold of his nerves and clench them didn’t come.

“No, I was investigating a case, which lead to stress and a bit of violence.” Shiro answered, no need to go into details.

“Aren’t you worse than me then? Whatever, at this point I don’t exactly care.”

“Then why did you come here? Actually come here? The real reason.” Shiro asked.

“I... wanted to find a way to cure myself. That’s putting it dramatically, but despite everything, I want to stop myself. But it seems like my answers aren’t here. After all you’re a madman who is suffering from PTSD and I… I’m just a pitiful excuse of a serial killer.” Lance said, slouching as his head fell and rested on the back of the chair, his lips quivering. 

“You’re completely lying.” Shiro deadpanned.

“Ah yeah, you’re right,” Lance dropped his fake facade of despair, “I just wanted to see if I could feel anything by seeing another killer. Turns out there isn’t anything. No rush, no emotions, just nothing. I’m pretty disappointed! What you didn’t fall for my lovely acting?” 

“What did you expect? Us fighting to the death?” Shiro asked rather concerned for Lance’s mental health.

“No, just… something. Maybe an emotion I haven’t felt before, but now I feel like that’s impossible. So I guess I’ll be on my way. I can’t exactly stick around with you all day. I got what I came for, after all.” Lance said, suddenly getting up from the chair and then making his way down the main hallway. 

Shiro sat where he was, he didn't plan on moving until the morning came. There was just silence left in the kitchen, which made his heart race. _it’s there… it’s there…_ come on- Takashi patience yields focus! He grit his teeth as he could feel his mouth prying open in an open silent scream. He gasped, heaving as he sent his face flying on to the ground to regain some sort of control. There was the sound of Lance screaming from the entry, next thing Shiro knew his last pair of cuffs were broken off. 

“Lance!” Shiro all but snarled as he turned the corner.

“Oh dios- Shiro!? You weren’t kidding when you said you could break those cuffs off.”

“Just leave- Okay? Why did you scream?” Shiro tried to say as his consciousness was already being dipped in sticky cotton. 

“Listen, big guy, look out the door.” Lance said as he pulled the door open.

White. It was completely blocked by a wall of white snow. How did it blockade in such a short amount of time!? Shiro shoved his right arm into the snow, it was packed against the door, only leaving a small dent. Shiro cursed under his breath.

“S-sorry I… I can’t take the cold. Or snow. Either way… please let me stay here...” Lance said, giving Shiro his best puppy dog eyes. 

They spurred Shiro to grab his neck- but he refrained. His body was stiff and rigid; he didn't know how long he would last. What type of person was he if he was scared of snow?

“Just stay in a different room. One with a lock.” Shiro grunted out.

“You got it boss! But I would prefer a bedroom,” Lance said, following Shiro as he tried to put distance away from him. Shiro growled as he tried to close the gap, he could feel Lance’s curiosity licking over him. “Not going to lie, you look really hot right now.”

“Shut up- what about this damn appearance could be appealing?” Shiro bitterly threw between clenched teeth. 

“I guess I should just ask? You seem like you have issues. Fortunately for you I ask a good listener, and I’m basically trapped in here due to snow. You want to talk? We both have nothing better to do.” Lance said nonchalantly.

“Do you not realize that you are trapped here with a killer?” 

“I am one too, you dick,” Lance replied, “that may just mean that I know you the best.”

There it was that line- Shiro’s hand tore from his side, the leftover metal scraps on his wrist clicking as it made its mark on to Lance's throat. He lifted him up to Shiro’s own height, where his feet were barely touching the floor. Lance sputtered, one hand trying to pry off Shiro’s arm, and one with the gun pointed at Shiro. Shiro grabbed Lance’s wrist, twisting it until he dropped the piece of metal with a cry. Shiro’s eyes were hazy, his hands weren’t his own as he pierced his thumb further into Lance's throat.

Lance took a gun, cocking it. 

He pointed the barrel at his own head.

Shiro’s hand unraveled from Lance’s, as Shiro scurried away from Lance’s proximity. Lance was coughing and hacking, but the gun stood steadily at his own temple. His hand as solid as a statue.

“Jesus- fucking christ at this rate- I’ll have a permanent ring at my neck!” Lance yelled. 

“Why are you- how-“ was all Shiro got out before Lance regained his breath.

“You- you have a trigger don’t you? I just assumed that if a threat to you didn’t work, then a threat to myself would work. Don’t want prey to die so easily right? I would also be very dissatisfied if my target killed themselves before I got to them,” Lance nearly laughed, but it sounded more like a whimper. “A killer- is always prepared. I’m ambidextrous, so one gun one hand, cool- right?”

“... Forgot it, come with me, but don’t speak.” Was all Shiro responded with as he walked to his bedroom. 

As Lance stumbled to grab his other gun Shiro realized just how much he hated guns. He hated the sound, he hated how quick they were, he hated everything about the damn metal junk. Shiro silently went and shuffled to where he kept handcuffs, even trying to find rope he knew he kept in his closet. He couldn’t find any handcuffs- because the last pair were broken and on his wrists. He took off the cuffs with his key, and then pulled out rough rope. 

“Dude… you are kinky.” Lance mocked from behind him.

“Since you’re a trespasser you will be sleeping on the couch in the living room, be glad I didn’t kick you out into the snow.”

“Oh no, trust me I’m not taking this for granted. Not like I don’t have ulterior motives anyways.” Lance snarked.

Shiro grabbed a blanket he used for guests and threw it in Lance’s direction. Lance fumbled trying to catch the blanket with his hands occupied by guns.

“Hey, big guy, just me or is kinda colder than when I first came here?” Lance asked.

“There is snow devouring my house.” Shiro grit.

“I mean… even back then the heat was running at least. Please check on it? I’m the guest after all.” Lance pouted. 

Shiro silently stood up, going to check on the air conditioning. He made his way to the hallway; to see the air conditioning really wasn’t running. Well this wasn’t good. Shiro checked the thermostat, and despite it being at eighty it felt more like fifty. Damn it, it probably broke due to the cold. 

“Forget it, I'll put up a fire in the living room fireplace.”

“So does that mean you will stay with me?” Lance smiled.

“No.”

As soon as Shiro said that Lance’s face fell; Shiro couldn’t help but feel it may had been real.

“Fine, go freeze in your damn room.” Lance said, making his way to the living room. 

Well he certainly was making himself at home already. Shiro got the matches, ready to kindle to a fire. He followed after Lance, who had cuddled up on the couch, wrapped in the blanket like an egg. Shiro would have found it endearing if he knew that he held two guns with him underneath. Just Shiro’s luck to have thought he found someone; but now it’s also a killer who is unpredictable. 

Shiro knelt down to start the fire, watching the fire grow from a small kindle. The fire wrapped and warped around the logs, the smell and the sight pleasing Shiro. It began to grow larger as Shiro could feel the delightful heat. Abruptly Lance had taken form beside him, still wrapped like a human burrito of sorts. 

“Hey, fires are nicer with more people. You sure you don’t want to stay?” Lance asked, muffled by the blanket.

“No, I could easily kill you in my sleep.”

“Stop acting like I’m a fragile piece of shit. I’ve killed enough to know your type.” Lance spat.

“Then it is still a no.” 

“Shiro, please.” 

This time as Lance asked Shiro could feel a tug on his dress shirt sleeve. Lance’s thin arm was extended from the confines of his blanket fort. His lips drawn in a thin line compared to his default pout. His eyes were illuminated by the crackling fire embers. 

“I… why?” Shiro asked, not sure what he was asking about.

“I don’t like the cold. It hurts, and leaves people numb. It’s such a slow process; it makes the person feel like they’re on fire despite being frozen to death. It’s so slow, it even leaves the remains encapsulated… It destroys enough to leave the remains. Please…” Lance said, now pulling Shiro’s sleeve with all his fingers. “I’ll even put away my guns.” 

Shiro was not sure what Lance was alluding to, but it wasn’t like he was going to find comfort in sleeping in plummeting temperatures and the harshness that pangs in his head as he sleeps.

“Sure. But don’t expect me to be sleeping on the ground, you are.”

“Sure, I like being by the fire.” Shiro assumes Lance smiled even though his smile was covered by the blanket. 

Lance stood up, the blanket now acting as a robe as Lance carefully shows Shiro the guns, facing the opposite direction with two fingers as if a sign of non aggression. He placed them both visibly over the fireplace, on the shelf. 

“This is going to be a fucked up version of elf on the shelf.” Lance laughed emptily.

“Is that all of them?” Shiro asked.

“Hey, I don’t just magically have guns appearing from nowhere. I wish it was that easy.” Lance came back to his usual playful attitude.

“Sounds like a rather useless power.” Shiro laughed.

“What? How could it be? If I run out of bullets I can pull out another gun from wherever the hell I get it if I had the power. What are you? The type to choose powers like flying or invisibility?” 

“No; if I could I would choose to stop time with my still able to move. It’s over powered really.” 

“Wow, I never actually thought about that. Think about how many people you could kill in a single second with them frozen. Damn, that is OP.” 

“That wasn’t the reason why I would pick it. If I had the power… I could’ve stopped myself from becoming this way...Forget it. This is reality, we shouldn’t try and play the game of make-believe.” Shiro said, situating himself on the couch. 

Shiro and Lance were silent as they listened to the crackling of the flames. The embers had bounced, whisping out and then dying just as quickly as they appeared. Shiro looked down on Lance who sat there, entranced by the fire. His face was of focus, yet he was not there. They both were killers here. Did Lance understand the monster that rested inside him?

“So, you live alone right?” Lance asked, suddenly turning to Shiro who broke away eye contact.

“What do you think?” Shiro said.

“True, sorry for asking.” Lance said, being strangely calm.

The moments of silence continued, until Lance laid down and rolled to where his head was visible to Shiro from the wrap. 

“Should I ask about your backstory? I know you went and gone insane but in general, I usually don’t get to talk to the others that much about their life.”

“What’s the point?”

“To distract me from the cold. A blanket is okay, but I am really cold. I sleep better when someone is telling me a story.” 

“So you do this to Hunk? I believe that’s his name.” 

“It was his college nickname that stuck. He was named after his father and he didn’t want to be reminded,” Lance said. ”But yeah occasionally he tells me stories.” 

“Fine, if it will get you to quiet down.” 

“Thanks, Shiro.” Lance smiled. 

“I was supposed to be a double agent for the police force. I was to act like I was interested in being part of the Galra gang and then when I gain any information I had to hand it to the police.” Shiro began, looking at the attentive Lance. “I ended up being caught and then they tortured me for information instead. They pumped me full of drugs and then left me to die. The end. That’s the story you wanted.”

“Please, that obviously doesn’t explain you. That’s what happened to you, but what about the other you?”

“You know about that?”

“Yeah? I mean you can’t believe you could convince me with that would you? There’s something else in your eyes when I look at you.” Lance said, his eyes never breaking from Shiro’s as always. 

“They say that I had a psychotic break. That was when I was at an asylum,” Shiro heard Lance say aha, “if I didn’t find a way to stop myself from hurting others I would be there for the rest of my life.” 

“So now you just kill people outside now?” Lance smiled.

“Yeah, it’s not like they know. That was years ago.” Shiro replies. 

They laid in silence now, Lance was steadily rolling around uncomfortable as Shiro watched his struggle to find a position. Shiro could hear the distant click of the clock in the hallway. He closed his eyes, the bubbling was low, what could have caused **him** to be this way? Shiro’s heart felt heavy, but not in the way when he would see the product of his violent actions.

“Shirooooo, I can’t sleeep on this ground. This one blanket doesn’t help enough! Even with the fire!” Lance complained, pulling Shiro out from his thoughts.

“We aren’t going to fit on this couch together, you asked for it.” 

“Yeah we can! I’m pretty lean unlike you, see!” Lance said, jumping onto the couch and over Shiro who got his stomach hit my Lance’s knee. 

“Fu- get off Lance, I have work tomorrow.” Shiro said, pushing at Lance’s shoulders.

Lance presses against Shiro, contorting his body to fit in the slot against Shiro’s chest and waist. Shiro could feel Lance’s breath in his neck as Lance intertwined his feet and legs with Shiro’s.

“See. We can fit.” Lance smirked.

“What are you trying to play at Lance?” 

“... You know they always say it’s the best way to get heated up.”

“...What?”

“Sex.” Lance whispered into Shiro’s ear.

“Lance, no-“ Shiro started shoving Lance off from his chest.

“Come on! I doubt you’ve done it!!” Lance yelled, flailing.

“It was the first thing I tried to calm my impulses.”

“Oh… I see… so it’s a no?” Lance dejectedly pouted.

“Why do you want to have sex with a broken man so much?” Shiro said, pushing Lance away with his right arm, cold, limp.

“Hey, I’m broken too.”

“I meant my arm-“

“I mean what I said.” Lance pried himself off of Shiro side, which Shiro didn’t realize meant the warmth in his side was now gone. 

Lance strode into the light of the fireplace his back facing Shiro, threading his fingers into the hem of his shirt as he gradually pulled it up. Not sensually, not worried, or quick, just… like normal. As the white cotton lifted so did Shiro’s head from the couch. Lance’s back...they were covered in burns. Shiro could see them pulse red, his bronze skin peeling at the sides of the array of bumps and curves. The spots covering his body like a crater. Lance turned around, throwing the shirt in another direction. His smile was crestfallen, as he crossed his arms.

“Second degree burns. I’m just glad they didn’t get my face.” Lance laughed, Shiro learned that was more of a coping mechanism.

Lance wasn’t moving. He just stood there, as if waiting to be told to get out. To leave. To hear something.

“How did you get them?” Shiro dares to ask, which it was only fair. 

“I used to live on a mountain. It was rare for it to snow, but we were always prepared because it was severe when it did.”

“Is this where your fear came from?”

“Yeah, one day the roof caved in, snow on top of it weighed it. It fell on my mother. She tried to protect me, so I was under her. I was trapped, could barely breath, I was so numb as my mother babbled about the fire licking at her body. It was just snow. I don’t know how long I was under her, but when they found us they had to use a flamethrower to pry off my mother's frozen dead body from my skin. Stupid isn’t it? She gave birth and died to protect this killing good for nothing spawn of a bastard!” Lance cried out.

Shiro could see that Lance was shivering, the fire could only do so much when he was shirtless and without his blanket. Shiro opened the small cocoon he made with his blankets, now exactly sure if he looked inviting or just creepy. Apparently it was the right thing as Lance pounced on to Shiro, his skin was ice cold. Shiro cocooned the two in the extra blankets.

“... Do you pity me now?” Lance asked, shifting like a puzzle in to Shiro.

“No, it’s only reality that was at play.” Shiro said, feeling sleep creeping in his bones.

“So cruel. Well, not that I care.”

Lance and Shiro laid there breathing. Shiro watched from over Lance’s head in his neck, seeing the two guns mounted. Figures that Lance would use a gun. He had rather long fingers, nimble ones really. Shiro tried to close his eyes before he could feel something rubbing against his leg.

“Lance what the fuck.” Was all Shiro could mutter as he could feel Lance rutting against his leg.

“Come on, a hot dude is willing to cuddle with me. I can’t help it.” Lance said as he somehow managed to get closer to Shiro.

“Are you a dog in heat?” Shiro asked as he could feel more heat in his own crotch.

“I found it nice to be in heat rather than be cold.” 

“Lance, I don’t get pleasure from sex.” Shiro admitted.

Lance stopped mid thrust, this time pulling his head off of Shiro’s shoulder to look Shiro in the eyes.

“Woah, bro, you’re that type of person? I mean- if you need to hurt me then I’m all up for that too.” Lance said, bleakness in his eyes.

“Lance, no,” Shiro said, sliding his legs as far away as he could, “If I killed you in my own home then I would be suspected.”

“Can’t you just dispose of me quickly like all the others? Come on, I’m freeloading, think of this as a payment.” Lance stopped.

“No, I prepare my moves first, and I didn’t plan on killing you today.” 

“Oh so you admit I’m your target.” Lance smirked like a Cheshire.

“Yeah, kill me, you’re my type.” 

“...What about me?” Lance asked slightly hushed.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Please?” 

Shiro sighed, if he was going to do this, he was going to go ahead and humiliate himself further.

“I like your skin, how warm is seems despite it being winter. I like the way your blush can run up to your ears like right now. I like your eyes, I haven’t seen any as deeply colored and entrancing as yours. I love the curve of your hips, not large nor thin, just the perfect amount. I love imagining the look on your face as you-“

“Stop- stop please!” Lance said, clasping over Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro only just now realized that Lance was thrusting into his own hand again, more faster than before. He trembled as he breathes heavily. So… this was what he liked. 

“Shiro fucking hell, I’m too turned on now! Come on, If you need to just don’t open your eyes. I need something in me- I need you in me!“ 

“I won’t be able to stop Lance.”

“I don't care!”

“Even if you tell me to stop I won’t be able to.”

“Just hurry up!”

“Goddamnit-“

Shiro flipped Lance on the couch, Lance’s chest to the cushion as Shiro gripped his hips, pulling them up. Lance’s pants were soaked in his own liquids as Lance continued to do teasing touches on himself. Shiro grabbed hold of his jeans, pulling them off as well as his boxers as they got in the way. 

“Fucking shit- I don’t have- condoms or lube.” Shiro said, panting.

“I’m safe- just- please put it in- for lube don’t you have any oil?” Lance said, twitching as the cold air hit against him. 

“Forget it; not now.” Shiro said as he gripped Lance’s ass.

“Wait- Shiro!“ Lance gasped as Shiro lathered up his finger with his own saliva, prodding at Lance’s hole.

Shiro was surprised at how tense Lance was. The ring of muscles tense as Shiro’s fingers felt a twinge in Lance’s legs. Shiro continued to rub gently at Lance’s thighs, but it didn’t stop Lance from pulling away as if scared. Shiro couldn't understand why he was backing away… Shiro reeled back from Lance quickly, finding himself off the couch entirely. 

“Lance… you- you couldn’t be a virgin?” 

“Of course not! It’s- it’s just… been a while,” Lance said, pulling his hand out from his underwear. “Forget it, stay there for a second.”

Lance left the room, fully naked except for his boxers. Shiro wasn’t sure where he was going; but he knew he was going to come back. So he sat there on the couch. He could feel himself getting impatient with each small tick of the clock. **Don’t let your prey get away. Don’t let your prey get away. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t let him get away.**

“Here, I found some lotion in the bathroom.” Lance said stepping back over to the couch, the container in hand.

“ **Hand it to me.** ” Shiro commanded.

“Nu-uh. I know you like the back of my hand. You like control because you can’t even control yourself. I’m not asking for control, so you’re just going to sit on the other side and you can watch until I’m done getting prepared. Alright?” Lance purred, sitting just barely on the edge the arm rest. 

Shiro tried to bear his teeth, wanting to throw Lance down on to the floor and show him who was the one in charge, but Lance hushed him each time.

He spread his legs, his now half erect dick for full view to Shiro. Lance pumped a fine amount of the lotion onto his palm, rubbing it on his fingers to slick them up. Lance brought his right hand down to his hole, arching his back as if to put on a promised show. He prodded at the tight muscles, gasping and throwing his neck back. Two fingers slipped into his lithe body, pumping in and out at a rapid pace as the lotion dripped out from beyond his fingers. Shiro could feel the need to please Lance and tried to scoot closer.

“N-no! S—-sit down! Or- or else I’ll stop!”

Shiro’s legs were locked as his eyes froze on the sight. Lance’s sultry moans were ripped from him as his body convulsed. His fingers dug deeper, another knuckle added. Two fingers slowly became three. Lance’s member dripped white liquid as his breath caught. Sweat poured down his scalp as he started to keen.

“S-Shiro I’m close!” Lance stuttered out, his hand fluttering over his dick, rubbing harshly.

Shiro could feel his restraints breaking. He dove forward, gripping the base of Lance’s dick with his left hand as Lance cried out, his pupils blown open. He bit at Lance’s neck, his right hand massaging Lance’s chest. Shiro could feel Lance grabbing at his forearm, trying to remove his shirt as each touch sent more fire down to his crotch. Lance’s mouth was stuck open, moaning as drool dribbled down his chin. 

“S-Shiro I nee!—“ Lance squeaked as Shiro continued where he stopped Lance, pumping Lance hastily as Lance cried overwhelmed at the pressure.

Lance’s mouth opened in a silent scream as he quivered in Shiro’s hold. His orgasm ripping through his body as Shiro continued to help him ride it out. Shiro’s hand found Lance’s nipple, rubbing over it constantly. As Lance’s hazy dispersed, he whimpered as he tried to pry Shiro’s hand to a stop. Shiro was relishing in Lance’s reactions. He could feel himself losing control as the heat rises.

“N-n- stop, give me a second!” Lance cried, the tears were running down as Shiro met his eyes. “Jeez at least take our clothes off before that…”

Shiro could feel his own sweat drenching his shirt, as well as Lance’s cum that was now drying disgustingly fast. Shiro tore off his shirt, feeling refreshed as the barrier was no longer there. Shiro ripped off his own pants and boxer, stripping Lance of his own soaked boxers. Lance was Shiro’s.

Shiro couldn’t describe the drum in his head, he wanted to see Lance squirm, fucked out of his mind. Shiro snatches the lotion bottle that had slipped into the cushions and pumped a generous amount on to his fingers. Shiro lightly dragged his fingers around Lances cock, not trying to overwhelm him so quickly after his last orgasm. Lance was jelly in Shiro’s hands as he felt each throb in his dick.

“Lance, I want to taste you.” Shiro panted, moving downward from Lance’s ribs, “I want to see you begging for more, make you only remember my name-“

“Holy shit- I mean I’m not going to complain.” Lance said his eyes narrowing as he stretching his legs to wrap around Shiro’s torso.

Shiro lightly nipped at the base of Lances dick as he smelt the concentration of Lances arousal. Despite all his talk Lance was already twitching slightly at just Shiro’s breath hitting his most sensitive area. It exhilarated Shiro, he licked at the curved length before he flicked his tongue out to taste the tip. Salty, as expected. It tasted heavy as he licked his lips from the remnants that clung when he pulled back. 

“Come on, we don’t have all day!” Lance reminded Shiro.

“Patience, Lance.” Shiro smiled, opening his mouth to let his tongue do kitten licks against Lance.

That drew a noise from Lance, ripping from his throat in a guttural cry. Normally Shiro wouldn’t have preferred to listen to cries, but Lance was different. He spurred Shiro further. Shiro grinned as wide as a feral wolf before he swallowed Lance down. Shiro didn’t stop; blissfully enjoying the notes that dripped from Lances lips. He could feel Lances veins from beneath his lips, throbbing as Shiro’s throat constricted against his member. Shiro tested Lance, bobbing his head slowly as he observed Lance. Lance was gritting his teeth, as if holding back against thrusting into Shiro’s open mouth. 

“Shiro- Shiro oh god don’t stop whatever you do just don’t-“ Lance said, not pausing in between sentences as he continued to beg.

Lance’s body was much warmer than before, especially down below. Shiro lightly sucked as he could feel Lance’s twitching from inside his mouth. Shiro savored the taste, the smell, the arousal. He could feel lance. He could taste the salty precum in his mouth. He could smell Lance’s sweat, his musk, everything. Shiro could tell Lance was close as he began to bury his hands in Shiro’s hair. 

Shiro drew back, letting his tongue work generously on Lance’s reddened tip. Not hard enough to allow Lance to reach the pleasure he wished. Shiro’s hands unconsciously found their way to Lance’s hips, clutching strong enough to leave bruises as Shiro let his left hand prod at Lance’s hole, never entering but teasing at the muscles. Lance wriggled in surprise, arching, but held there by Shiro’s right hand on his stomach. Shiro let a single finger slip in, Lance tensed as Shiro lightly began to pump his finger in and out. 

“Wait-“ Lance muttered above him, blushing madly, “I’m going to come-“ 

Shiro dove to devour Lance to the hilt, Lance unintentionally thrusted upwards, causing Shiro to choke as Lance came once again. Shiro continued to swallow everything Lance would give him. He didn’t enjoy the taste, but it was worth seeing Lance more red than a tomato. When he pulled off, Lance was limp, relaxed against the cushions. 

Shiro hasn’t came yet… he noticed himself, his erection painfully more red than Lance’s before due to neglect. He grind against lance, who whines in response to him. Lance didn’t say anything, but Shiro could assume he was okay as Lances dick began to stir up again.

“Damn, I- I thought you said this usually didn’t get to you.” Lance said, trying to buy his time for recovery.

“It doesn’t. You’re special.” Shiro said, rubbing off the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. 

“Is this sweet talk?” Lance laughed.

“Only if you want it to be.” Shiro jests. 

“You’re really… experienced in this.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“Maybe it’s because we are pretty similar, but this is probably the most relaxed I’ve been with someone else.” Lance said.

“...we aren’t similar.”

“Oh yeah, you’re really fucking hot and I’m a damn mess that wants your dick in me.” Lance purred.

“You could’ve just said you want another round.” Shiro sighed.

“What’s the fun in that? This time, I’m not cumming alone. You’ve made me cum twice now and I need to repay the favor.” 

“Are you going to suck me off?” Shiro looked at Lance's face, he assumed from his expression that he had something else planned.

“No, I want you to enter me. I said at the beginning, I want you, your dick, whatever.”

“Romantic.” Shiro snorted.

“Whatever! Just… I loosened myself up before. It should be okay anyways.” Lance said, thrusting against Shiro’s once again forgotten member.

“Alright, but I’m still going to make sure you won’t tear or bleed.” Shiro said, placing lances legs as far as he believed they could go.

“Do you really care if I bleed? Also I’m pretty flexible, I can just put my legs over my head honestly.” 

After saying that Lance basically folded himself in half, his spine arching at an angle Shiro wasn’t sure was humanly possible. Shiro immediately wanted to take advantage of his position, but felt it just wasn’t going to work with Lance looking like a pretzel. He placed him back normally on the couch. Sure Shiro was a killer, but even then… right now...

“Right now… I don’t feel my other side. It feels like a miracle honestly. But if I see blood, it may spur him to come out.” Shiro said, feeling embarrassed by how ‘edgy’ that sounded.

“Pff- what are you a vampire?” Lance laughed.

“Shut up- I’m going to loosen you.” Shiro grit out. 

Shiro using the lotion again lathered his fingers and lances hole with a copious amount, he let his fingers lightly skim over the muscles before trying to enter. Due to their earlier antics a finger had easily slipped in, inside Lance was hot. Shiro could feel the warmth around his fingers, but he had to get to the main treat. 

“How does it feel?” Shiro asked.

“Uh… it- it feels fine, add another one already,” Lance demanded. Shiro complied, inserting another finger into the warmth of Lance. Shiro began to slowly drive the fingers in and out. Before Shiro could ask Lances breaths and stuttered, but he managed to croak out, “a-another one?” 

Shiro added three fingers, feeling the muscles tighten around the fingers. Shiro pushed the finger deeper, crooking his fingers blindly until lances breath hitched. 

“Ahhh! Y-yes! Th-there pleaseee!” Lance moaned deeply, vaulting from the couch. Curving his spine as his hole spasmed around Shiro’s fingers. 

‘Guess that was the right place’ Shiro diligently memorized.

“Is… does your back not hurt?” Shiro asked, remembering the ragged skin.

“Wh- no, it’s in the past now, don’t ruin this.” Lance said, pushing Shiro to continue without another word.

With three fingers already in, Shiro was sure Lance would be ready. He began to only aim there at Lance’s sweet spot. Lance twitched and screamed as Shiro began to abuse his prostate. Lance was crying full on, not processing anything as he tried to force Shiro’s fingers in further and also get away from Shiro. Before Lance came, Shiro withdrew his fingers, Lance whimpered at their loss, trying to make grabby hands at his own dick as Shiro grabbed Lances ankles. Shiro fumbled trying to get a position he felt wouldn’t put too much stress on Lance's body. 

“God- are you going to take forever? I- I just fucking need something in me!” Lance said, pulling himself off from the couch. 

“I would rather you not snap in half.” Shiro said.

“Oh boy, you haven’t even seen me have you?” Lance smirked while grappling Shiro’s wrist and tossing him towards the couch, reversing their positions. 

“Lance what are you-“

“Shhh, trust me. I know myself.” 

Lance curled his fingers around Shiro’s cock, aligning his hole to the tip. He finally had what he has been waiting for this whole time, so he savored the feeling as he sunk down. Shiro could feel the muscles tightening around him, Lance was all around him, engulfing him. Lance stopped once he bottomed out, equally out of breath and as haggard as Shiro himself. Lance was muttering, a low line of yes and oh’s as he just felt all of Shiro in his stomach. 

“I-sorry, give me some time. Y-you’re just… really big.” Lance grinned.

God that shouldn’t had been as hot as it felt. Lance tested their connection, Shiro could feel each small movement from below, drawing out grunts from him already. Before long Lance started moving on his own. Pulling off almost completely before falling back completely on to Shiro. Causing a string of curses to fall out of Shiro’s mouth, forcibly torn from him. 

“Da-damn you’re… you’re cuter than expected.” Lance teased Shiro. 

Shiro growled in retort, sending a wave of arousal into Lance. Lance took it as a sign to bend himself backwards, showing off each rib and if Shiro tried hard enough, to see his own dick pushing against Lances thin stomach. Shiro was sure to take that as a sign to fuck him as hard as he wanted. Shiro thrusted upward, burying himself in the heat as Lance cried. Lance’s hands clutched around Shiro’s thighs, trying to find balance. Lance started to follow Shiro’s movements, finding a rhythm where his ass met Shiro’s cock and forced it in deeper every time. Lance gasped as Shiro found the place from before, trying to aim there repeatedly as Lance thrashed against Shiro. Lance was making incoherent noises as Shiro felt himself indulging in Lances pained and pleasured expression.

Shiro felt himself blindly chasing his orgasm in the heat. Lance had taken control as he bounced on Shiro’s lap. The sound of their skins slapping echoed in the empty house along with their synchronized moans. When Shiro tried to reverse their positions again, with the need to just mount and fuck Lance crazy, Lance kept him pinned down. It drove Shiro crave with want and need, Shiro wasn’t in control. His arms were weak and his head filled with cotton like pleasure. They both were desperate for release, Lances controlled paces began to grow sporadic as Shiro mindlessly tried to thrust into Lance. Lances legs twisted against Shiro as he arched forward, choking as he whimpered.

“T-touch me- please, touch me!” Lance cried.

Shiro obliged, his flesh hand finding his way to Lance’s sopping wet dick. He stroked it with intent, Lance cried as he felt pressure building up inside him. Lance cried a deep wail, trembling along with his erratic thrusts into Shiro’s hand, Shiro was hitting all the right places inside him. Lance keened with silence open mouth scream, he came in between them. A mess of his own cum ran down his stomach as well as Shiro’s. Shiro was still helping Lance ride it out as he thrusted into him, still aroused by Lance. Shiro’s hands found lances shoulders, he pulled him close against his chest. Shiro was so close.

“C-cum in me. I want to feel you- feel you deep in me.”

Lance's voice was raspy with need, Shiro followed Lance, his own cock pounding against Lance who as a mess in Shiro’s hold. They basked in their orgasms for a moment, taking in the heat from the fire, the blanket, and the feeling of each other's skin. 

When Shiro had noticed what they had done Lance was already pulling off of Shiro slowly. The warmth left Shiro as remnants of their actions had slicked and trickled to Lances thighs. Lance crawled off of Shiro, who had sat up slowly despite his body wanting to rest in the glory. Shiro wasn’t sure what to do after engaging Lance like that, but he didn’t need to as Lance was the first to speak.

“I- hhholy shit,” Lance moaned, “I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. My ass is sore, and Hunk is going to have to carry me back home.” His eyes found Shiro’s, was that pride shining in them?

Lance collapsed on the couch, no longer able to support his own body. Shiro could see him shivering, and glowing with sweat that reflected the neglected fire. Shiro wanted to look at the scene forever, it made him feel… normal. But their escapades was stinking up the room and quickly drying on their skin, and unfortunately staining their clothes. Shiro hauled all the clothes into his arms, leaving Lance to rest on the couch as he went to his washer and placed the clothes in there. When he came back he saw Lance lazily bathing in his after glory. 

“Get up,” Shiro could feel his own normality back in play, “you- no, we need to shower.” 

“Hnnnn, Shiro carry me.” Lance said, holding out his arms like a kid. 

“You have legs.” Shiro deadpanned.

“That you ruined with your big dick. It’ll take less time than me walking anyways.” Lance persuaded.

Shiro sighed as he proceeded to galently lift Lance in his arms. He carried him to the shower, spending no time in getting it warm. Shiro grabbed a damp towel, rubbing at his own skin to get rid of the grime. He went to wash Lances back as well, but stopped before he did.

“Is your back sensitive?”

“Again with my back? It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt anymore. It just looks like it’s bad.” Lance said. 

Shiro took that as the sign to wash Lance off. Shiro silently did it, Lance giggled at times and made flirtatious comments despite knowing they both couldn’t do anymore rounds.

They both were tired, quickly Shiro went to his room and got dressed. Pulling out some smaller spare clothes he had when he was younger for Lance and his slimmer frame. Lance put on the clothes gladly, as he was now sensitive to the cold once again. The clothes were loose against his arms, baggy on the sleeves. Lance seemed to enjoy it as it apparently reminded him of when he would take his friend Hunk’s shirts. 

As promised before, they both rested by the fire. This time they were decidedly intertwined and… cuddling? Against each other. Shiro never imagined the day that he would be resting and feeling the warmth of someone else against him, with them complying willingly while knowing who he truly was. It made him want Lance even more than before. Lance buried himself in the musk of Shiro’s neck, content as he closed his eyes. Shiro found himself subconsciously feeling Lances back. The grooves and the misplaced bumps a reminder of his past. Shiro couldn’t help find it… endearing.

“I… wouldn’t mind seeing you again, you know?” Lance mumbled, sighing contentedly as Shiro rubbed his back lightly.

“You’re ready to throw your title in the south for this?” Shiro asked, whispering.

“Maybe. This is nice…” 

Shiro fell asleep after the moment of silence, listening to Lance snore lightly again his chest. He lost himself in the rhythm of his hands, skimming Lance’s old scars. It was a long day, and yet despite that, he didn’t feel the need to kill. He wanted to see Lance alive. See his skin red, warm, and his heart beating against his own. Shiro pulled over a blanket over the two. Shiro closed his eyes, bringing his arms to curl around Lance to bring him even further as he could feel his mind sink in to tar.

———————————

Shiro woke up to the bright light of the sun shimmering from his windows. His fire had gone out during the night and his body ached in different many areas. It reminded him. It told him the story of yesterday night. His eyes shot open, stinging as the light burrowed against his retinas. 

He was gone.

Lance wasn’t at his side. 

Shiro threw off the blanket that rested by him. Revealing that Lance had disappeared and the spot next to him was empty. Shiro could feel himself getting aggravated really quickly. Where did Lance go? Did he leave during the night? His guns were gone, off the shelf as an immediate indicator that Shiro had been left behind. Shiro felt unfulfilled. It was not as if he wanted to kill Lance. He… He hasn’t felt the need to see someone like this before. He wanted to see Lance. alive, in his arms, once again. He felt like his heart was sinking in to his gut.

Was this what it was like to be killed?

Shiro got up, ready to look for him, not ready to give up. But instead a paper fluttered from the couch, a simple notebook paper with blocky blue pen writing on it.

_’Hey Shiro, I know that you probably just woke up and such but I had to go leave and tell Hunk where I am. Not to mention I have to go back home. I don’t know what we are together, but I hope you would want to see me again? Maybe on Christmas? After all I need to return your clothes. Looking forward to your answer! - Lance ;) xxx-xxx-xxxx’_

Shiro went to his room and grabbed his phone, inserting the number to his phone. He wasn’t going to immediately text him, he wanted to wait. Lance had left him, he was going to be gone for more than a week… Shiro collapsed on his bed. Lance WANTED to be with Shiro.There was a chance. Shiro found himself smiling to himself subconsciously. He texted Lance a small introduction. A simply greeting. Before he went off to work, opening the door to white snow melting away.

When Shiro got to work after driving on slippery roads he settled down in his cubicle. 

“Shirogane, we have the week off starting tomorrow. I’m pleased to say that we can finally take a break.” Allura said, over this cubicle.

“A break around now sounds nice.” Shiro replied.

“Do you know what you are going to do for Christmas?” Allura asked, as if she was prompting him

“I, uh,” Shiro began, trying to think of a reasonable excuse before he got a text on his phone, “I have plans.” Shiro smiled.

“Oh, I see, well I hope you have a wonderful week.” Allura smiled, walking away seemingly disappointed.

Shiro quickly pulled open his phone, seeing the contact name. “Lance” He opened up the message.

‘Are you busy on Christmas?’ Lance sent.

‘No’ Shiro replied.

‘How about we meet up? So I can murder that dick ;)’ 

Shiro snorted. Causing Slav to stare at him questioningly. Shiro quickly waved him away. Shiro replied with a yes, as they planned when and where to meet up and what they would do. Shiro couldn’t stop himself from smiling. With the expectation of seeing Lance again, he felt like he could stay sane. With Lance he could control himself… He didn't have to hold back his own desires anymore, they disappeared when Lance came into his life.

“What is wrong?” Slav asked. “I haven’t ever seen you smile so… strangely.” 

“Nothing… Nothing at all.” Shiro replied.

He couldn't wait until Christmas.


	2. For you, For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another killer met another killer.
> 
> They had been talking since Christmas. Turns out Shiro, the infamous Black Lion off the north, has got the hots for Lance, the Blue Lion of the south. Ever since they met they had hit it off(?), texting each other nearly everyday. Shiro wasn’t sure what their real relationship was. Comrades? A one night stand? Fuck buddies? Friends? He hasn’t felt so confused before. Was he in love? And over long distance of all things? 
> 
> What is Shiro to do to impress and pop the question to Lance?
> 
> Why take him to an Amusement Park.
> 
> Two serial killers go to an Amusement Park.
> 
> The amusement park scene is kinda short tbh-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully blame Key for everything, Aunt is innocent (for once). But also thanks babes for reading this… this thing. tho y’all have been busy. LOVE YOU BOTH AS USUAL. 
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE COMMENT AND KUDOS. THEY MADE THIS INTO A PART 2 ;D a very…. very unnecessarily long part 2.
> 
> Prays to self this isn’t wattpad material-
> 
> You would think I couldn't feel like writing implied torture and also feel very hungry at the same time but???? Hey, it worked out. **There isn’t any cannibalism.
> 
> I hate writing smut. I just can’t guarantee it’s any good, and my cheesus, I can’t get myself to stay in a serial killer mindset and that may just be a good thing.

**Lancelot:**  
Wtf I just woke up and ur srsly wanting me to date a murderer FIRST thing?

 **A10000:**  
Did you not have feelings for them already?

 **Lancelot:**  
Uh, ur not gonna rat me out right? Cuz if so I totally don’t

 **A10000:**  
I do not believe you understand your position in this situation.

 **Lancelot:**  
Fine fine, all I have to do is flash my charming good looks right? 

**A10000:**  
We are trusting you in this endeavor.

 **Lancelot:**  
Hey I'm the one having all the fun, ur just here for the show. Remember ur part of the deal and I’m all good ;)

—————-

His heart pounded. 

So much so he trembled. 

Such an overwhelming thought- no… feeling.

Something welled up inside of him. Joy? Happiness?

Something that was filling his once empty heart to the brim, overflowing in excess like a wine glass.

It was…. interesting. Shiro pulled out the jagged blade of the serrated knife from the loose and thin cartilage structure, only kept in place in the skull by a thin stretched string of skin, that was once a nose. Shiro rubbed his own nose with the back of his gloved hand, smearing an unfortunately stripe of red across his own scar. Shiro sniffed the cold air and licked his chapped lips, **the blood curling appeal of his afflicted torment** laid in front of him. 

While some new corpses that fed his addiction were nothing intriguing at this point to Shiro and his body, Shiro was intrigued by the fact that their hands were intertwined. A male and a female. A couple. It wasn’t as if Shiro didn’t know what he was doing, just his body had chosen before he noticed that he was shoving a blade into the males jugular. The man only able to choke on blood as he stumbled, falling limp on the sidewalk. Shiro’s tunnel vision had blurred the female till he heard the shrill shriek from beside him. **He wanted this to happen.**

Shiro now stood before the clearly bleeding out carcasses, frozen to the cold February concrete ground of the warehouse. Their skin now an ashen gray and blue that could rival that of the ground. As adrenaline began to drain from his veins and the pulses began to regulate themselves, Shiro started to shiver. He took the shovel prepared beforehand in the corner, pulling the bodies on top of each other to make the messy clean up process quicker. 

A couple huh? He hasn’t ever done that before. Shiro always felt two would be too meddlesome to deal with, especially once you subdued one the other would be able to react immediately if conscious. Shiro pulled off his gloves, disposing of them in a garbage bag as he placed it in his passenger seat so he could get home. Shiro quickly pulled his phone from his pocket on a red light, opening the selfie Lance had taken with Hunk this morning. Guess Lance really was affecting him?

It was quite troublesome. Their relationship that was. They spoke on disposable cell phones, texted on them, everything that had to be communicated. It made Shiro antsy. One day the other side could throw the phone away and never look back. He wasn’t ever able to trust anyone fully, no matter who. There was one thing Shiro was unable to trust to ask over such a measly thing such as a cell phone.

Ever since their rather debauched meeting Shiro had been feeling… different… unkempt even. He couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong with him, at least until he took into consideration Lance. Problems with focus, insomnia, no appetite, anxiety, and most importantly instant euphoria that poured from him when he would see that one name pop up on his phones screen. 

He… a lonely broken man, and a killer, is experiencing his first love. At least, according to the diagnosis of Green Lion, their alias written as P1-dg3. After his night with Lance he got messages from an unknown number, seemingly congratulating him on his “disgusting copulation with another sex crazed maniac”. Shiro could only feel the sarcasm that looped itself in fake thorns. Naturally, they had gotten along. 

Along with his new found connections with both the Green and the Blue lion, the Yellow had came naturally as he was Lances best friend and ex-partner in crime. He would at times complain to Shiro, telling him that Lance would not stop giving overly detailed descriptions of Shiro’s body over the dinner table. Which Shiro had to remind Lance not to time and time again, to not just Hunk, but also Pidge.

Shiro wasn’t sure what to expect from his new found friends. They were people he had been meaning to avoid his whole life, but in the end they had spoke to him freely and there was nothing more relaxing than being able to address the elephant in the room. They were all killers. Nothing more, nothing less. It gave them more freedom than needed. There was no boundaries. They were monsters.

———————————-

 **P1-dg3:**  
Shiro if I have to spend another restless night hearing about your love woes I’m going to go send myself to prison.

 **Takashi:**  
Love woes? For one, I haven’t ever seen a time you hadn’t responded to me no matter how early or late. Secondly, I have only spoke of concentration issues and carelessness at my workplace.

 **P1-dg3:**  
Yeah, and all due to one fucking reason you dense blockhead! You like Lance. Symptoms of textbook love, Shirogane.

 **Takashi:**  
That’s highly unlikely, he does fit my target range but that does not mean he would be of my love interests.

 **P1-dg3:**  
Truth come out: does Black Lion is gay??? 

**P1-dg3:**  
But no, for real, you have a target range for a reason. Don’t get me wrong, we aren’t supposed to be seen with feelings, being murderous freaks and all. But that doesn’t mean that you can push your emotions away as an excuse to that. Who knows, you may still be human. 

**Takashi:**  
For how young you are your predictions are truly beyond your age. 

**P1-dg3:**  
You wanna run that by me again, Takashi Shirogane? 

**Takashi:**  
Simply a prediction. 

Shiro tucked away his phone into his dress pants pocket. Shuffling through the rowdy crowd that had formed in front of a new boutique that opened right next to his workplace. He finally made it through the crowd, falling into his cubicle later than had planned. He had gotten sidetracked with his conversation. He pressed his knuckles on to his forehead, keeping himself restrained. 

“Shirogane, I see that you have arrived!” Allura gleefully greets. Her tone grating against Shiro’s tired brain.

“Ah, yes. Pardon my lateness.” Shiro worked out.

“No worries, not as if we are getting much work done these days. The most issues we are having is ongoing cases with little to no clues, or the rowdy people at the store next door.”

“It is quite loud currently isn’t it?” 

“Mainly men trying to gather a gift for their beloved on Valentines,” Allura said, suddenly smiling wide. “Do you plan on buying anything for your love?” 

Shiro had to think of the question for a moment. Would it had been at all appropriate to buy Lance a gift when they had not solidified their actual relationship? Would it be seen as too possessive or haughty to try and chain Lance to a relationship with himself? Was Lance going to even say yes to a man like himself? 

“I, uh, don’t-“ Shiro started but was interrupted by Allura.

“Nonsense! That look right then! You… you do have a lover! Complicated or fighting as of right now by how your brows had creased and your face was slightly scrunched in thought!” Allura showed off.

He shouldn’t have tried and underestimated her for a second. He sighed, she wasn’t just promoted for no reason after all. It was Allura. Unnecessarily nosy with a good will Allura.

“Yeah, I just… I haven’t figured out if I mean more to them.” Shiro said dejectedly. Was he seriously seeking help from Allura of all people?

“Ah, I am sorry to have mentioned it. Do you plan on confronting them?” Allura said while leaning on his wall.

“I do, I just am not sure when they would have time or when would be a good time and place.” 

“Well, you are in luck Shirogane! I happen to have a pair of couples ticket to an Amusement Park nearby. Unfortunately I am unable to use it myself, but I figured I should find someone else who may be in need of them.”

“You… you are giving me these for free? Because you are unable to use them?” Shiro asked rather dumbfounded.

“Yes. I… my love is simply not ready to meet face to face.”

“Allura… are you engaging in an online relationship?” Shiro asked, completely not expecting Alluras face to flush.

“Do not be talking me down like a fool. I have fully confirmed with my own abilities their identity and their credentials. Katie is not one to lie with intent to hurt me.” Allura said, slamming her hand down on the tablet with the two now wrinkled tickets.

Katie? Well Shiro wasn’t expecting uptight and straight laced Allura to be in an online relationship with another girl with how fairly strict her father is. Fairly, he wasn’t any better. He was much more worse off. So who was he to try and stop her?

“Are you sure I could use these?” Shiro asked, plucking the two tickets off from the table.

“Gladly. It is a waste not to after all. I shall entrust that you reconcile with your significant other in the process Shirogane. You have been rather airheaded,” Allura teases as she lifted off his wall and walked out. “Don’t forget to file the papers!”

Shiro slowly turned the cards from side to side, the two tickets had “Voltron Amusement Park” written in big bold gold lettering. They didn’t expire for quite some time. Go figure since they were a couple ticket and Valentines was a week away. He wasn’t even sure if Lance was free. Hell, he didn’t know if Lance would bother to waste his time with Shiro on such a day. 

He leaned back in his chair, his thoughts desolate as he couldn’t imagine himself and Lance of all people cheerfully exploring an amusement park together. Then again, Lance was that sort of person who would be able to mix in to any scenario anyone threw at him. Perhaps it was just Shiro who needed to improve his own facade? Shiro sighed, not sure where to pop the question. 

Shiro stuck his head in the work piled up instead. As lunch hit, Shiro was just reminded again of the first time Lance and him had met. Unfortunately they were back in the southern states as they were only working here for a friend. Shiro didn’t get up when the time hit, only for a very confused Slav to rise over his desk and look at his with a curious eye beneath his large spectacles. 

“Is there a problem Shirogane?” Slav asked innocently. 

“No, none. Just frustrated at the workload I guess.” Shiro remarked, knowing full well that wasn’t nearly as deep as the hole he had dug himself into with his feelings. 

“Well that’s alright, but if you were to be called out for field then there is a twenty two percent chance of you collapsing from not being in your best shape this whole week.” 

There Slav was again with his ranting. It wasn’t as if he was wrong, but Shiro didn’t want to give him an opportunity to get a heads up on him. When Slav was proven wrong about the appearance of the Black Lions next attack, Slav hadn’t nearly been as talkative for the next month. Of course, Shiro would know of the movements either way. 

“I’ll take that into consideration. I’ll just stay here, do the work while I can and I’ll eat once I feel the need.” Shiro said, successfully deterring Slav as he went to go eat his regular sandwich. 

Shiro picked up a red pen and started signing the papers. He wasn’t as neat as Allura’s work, but he didn’t feel the need when his hands were more built for field work. He read through six of the papers before he was pulled from his mindless scanning. His disposable phone vibrated against his thigh. Shiro curled his arm down and gripped the phone, pulling it out while trying to discreetly hide the screen from his other co-workers. 

A small text with a link shone on the screen. Shiro had never seen the website or such a simple message.

 **Lance:**  
Watch this ;D!!!! (W/ Headphones)

 **Takashi:**  
Lance, you are aware that I am currently at work right? 

Shiro sighed, their hours didn’t seem to quite meet up. 

**Lance:**  
Of course I knew! Figured u were doing ur thing so I just wanna help. 

**Lance:**  
Oh but also maybe get to an area where ur buddies can’t see. 

**Lance:**  
It’s private u know? Usually u have to pay but I got u a free VIP ;)

 **Lance:**  
Oh and also you have to pick out a username!! Not ur irl name obvs just one where I kno it will be u. 

Shiro was intrigued by Lances words. In the beginning he could barely understand what Lance would text him, but google was a miracle worker. Shiro peered over head, seeing as it was lunch time there was only a few people conversing to one another. Shiro figured he may as well use his lunch time anyways. Shiro stood up, slipping into the shadows of the office as he snuck into the bathroom. He took out headphones before sitting in a stall, plugging it in and opening up the link. 

As soon as Shiro sat down he was greeted with a black screen. Only a yellow box that had black text was in the middle of the abyss. The link was garbled on the website name. Encoded? Shiro couldn't help the curiosity.

_Insert Chat Name_

Shiro figured this was what Lance was referring to earlier about nickname. Shiro wasn’t sure what he should put his name as. Anonymous but also a clue for Lance? Shiro didn’t want to keep Lance waiting for this video, so he decided to use what Lance called him first. He prayed it wouldn’t just make him seem quote on quote edgy as Lance would say.

_> Welcome To The Yellow Room, Businessman._

Yellow room? 

Instantly Shiro knew to turn his phone over as a video began to load. The chat filled with fifty other people was overflowing with messages that flew by so fast Shiro wasn’t able to catch any full messages but only glimpses. As the video began to render, he realized it was a stream. The camera was pointed on a man, their face was covered by large reflective ski goggles that covered nearly three fourths their face. The other half was covered by a mask, plain black as it covered their nose to their neck. They wore a black hoodie that was pulled over their head, and as they walked in front of the camera Shiro could see black gloves, black pants, and tan skin. Shiro had a hunch, but he didn’t need to when the man chuckled, it was an edited deep voice that garbled. 

“Awh, babe,” the voice said, “can’t believe you’re that sentimental!” 

What was Lance even doing? 

“Sorry sorry, calm down chat. Don’t worry I was just talking to myself. Heads up for those just coming in, the bidding has already started. We only have two rules here: no killing off the bat, and also keep the organs intact unless you bid on them for a higher amount than their worth. I've put the price of their individual parts below, and will not be taking any less for each.”

**Well this certainly was new.**

“Today we have a special guest I pulled off the street! Meet… Misses Axca. Wow what a name! She’s twenty nine, married, works for… oh wow she’s a politician. Well not like that matters anymore.” Lance laughed. 

The screen suddenly changed perspective, the camera moving and swaying over a figured tied to a chair. A female shivered as her eyes widened, fear evident as she bit into the cloth gag in her mouth. She wore a black pencil skirt and wrinkled collared shirt with a blazer. Her short bobbed hair was pulled back behind her ears, a true beauty. Her face was growing paler as she struggled, the camera focusing on her. 

“I know right, I got some good tastes.” Lance chuckled into the microphone. 

Shiro at this point was realizing what was happening as text flooded in the screen. Notifications and bells ringing as polls on screen began to pop up. The numbers kept rising-

“Alright we reached the first milestone! First off that got voted, the clothes. Obviously.”

Shiro caught a glimpse of a shining object in the corner of the screen. It was a knife. It was a poor excuse for a butterfly knife honestly, Shiro was going to educate Lance on proper tools once he saw him again- if he saw him again. The knife was flipped as if to show off the sharp edge, the knife was raised to the tied woman’s face as she glared and pulled away from the smooth blade. Lance slowly worked his way around her, she would flinch from time to time and Lance would stop everytime to arrange his knife in a way that wouldn’t hurt her. With the lack of expertise with the knife Lance had left the lady in a bra and her underwear. Stripped of her clothes. 

“Alright, while I was doing that, you guys wanted more, so off everything goes eh?” 

Lance proceeded to take off the thin undergarments that felt already needless as she scrambled away from the tip of the knife. Shiro couldn't tell with the mask on, but Shiro had a funny feeling that Lance was smiling the whole time. By the time she was naked Shiro could feel himself getting uncomfortable in more ways than one in the small bathroom. She was shivering, her face stuck in between the need to show her fiery and her fear. 

Lance had left the screen for some time, before appearing in the background placing items on the table, out of the woman’s view. Laid out like a sick display of power was a hammer, a drill, what seemed to be a stun baton, a nail gun, the same knife as before, barbed wire, and a bat. Things that were not nearly as terrifying if bought, but in the context made even Shiro… 

“Today I have some special tools; others are the regular. So lets see those numbers rise,” Lance called out to the chat, spurring the numbers on the side to increase triumphantly. “First place, knife. Damn those who vote for that must not know me. Just know my hand isn’t the steadiest with a knife, if I kill them early on. And now- oh wow someone already bought her eyes! They are some pretty blue gems aren’t they? Then, let’s get right to it!”

————————

By the end there was only a bloodied bag of flesh left. Each organ had been sold off and even a leg. And as Lance said, his hands were unsteady as the whole body was covered in wavy beady patterns. In the end the only thing he didn’t use was the nail gun. **Shiro couldn't feel his own extremities as he waited back for his control. He couldn’t stop twitching.** His fingers, his feet, his head. He had heard the stories of the deep web. What it could entail, what he could see. He didn’t know Lance of all people would be the one to be running a knock off red room. 

What was this? 

Was he disappointed? 

**Was he…**

Shiro was heavily breathing as he rested his head against his own cool metal palm. His head pulsed with each heartbeat, his stomach twisting into knots like a pretzel. Lance was shuffling through the chat, seeing if anyone else wanted to bid on any rest of the carcass as if it could have anything else valuable left. 

“Okay, the bidding is ending soon. If any of you want to bid anything I’m all up for takers!” 

Before Lance could even say the words more than half of the members had disappeared from the chat. Others were just about to leave. By the end it was only Shiro and Lance left in the chat. Shiro couldn't look away from Lance. There was an obsessive amount of blood. The ski goggles were splattered in the red and brown liquid as so was his clothes that were staining. Lance pulled down his mask, showing off his lips which were pale in comparison the the deep red that drowned him. 

“Did you like that babe?” He beamed.

He wanted to kiss Lance. **He wanted to take those unsteady hands into his, Shiro wanted to show him what he could do to him. He wanted to see those lips dyed red, see his eyes as he had scarred that woman’s body. See what Lance would be like in the same scenario.** Shiro palmed at his pants. He wanted to see Lance bathed in warm red, be by his side, be there. 

**Businessman:**  
I’m at work. 

“Ah sorry, it’s a scheduled stream! I can’t change that even if I wanted to, it’s how I make money after all!” Lance smiled, “but you liked it, right?”

Shiro gulped; he had no real way of saying it without seeing as if he was diving deeper into the ocean that was Lance. Shiro felt the need to express it in a different way. And sure enough, the auction was still in place.

**Businessman has bidded $200.  
Attached message:”Go on a date with me?”**

Lance suddenly bursting into laughter, his bubbly laugh filled Shiro’s ears, replacing the wretched screams. Lance was clenching his sides, holding them as if not to burst apart. Shiro liked that. Even if the garbled voice changer has masked its full form, Shiro could feel the intensity.

“That right there- that is probably the best way I’ve ever been asked out! You saw how much money I got already and yet- damn I’m cheap! Right now I feel gross, and I don’t know why you would ask a mess like me out, but just know I would love to. And I’m spending the two hundred on our date,” Lance smiled, “Hasta la later!” 

When Lance had said that the stream instantly ended, leaving the black screen of the video. Turning it back to vertical the website had completely erased all evidence of the stream. Clean. Shiro smiled he was sure hasta la later wasn’t a thing. Shiro tucked away his headphones, his arms and legs still unconsciously bouncing and trying to scramble for some reach. Shiro adjusted his neck tie he had at one point unconsciously undone and flattened his shirt with his hands. He got up from the stall, going towards the sink as he took handfuls of water and splashing the chilling ice cold water into his face. He could feel the washed off layers of red, each and everyone. They wouldn’t ever come off. He dried off before making his way back to his desk. His phone vibrated in his hands as Lance was texting him. 

**Lance:**  
Surprised? I’m also the Yellow Lion ;D cuz u kno Hunk quit and all. 

**Takashi:**  
I was. 

**Lance:**  
D8 oh noooo did I deter u??? I thought u’d like it cuz of how it was so hands on. 

**Takashi:**  
I was pleasantly surprised. Just wished it wasn’t during work. 

**Lance:**  
Oml I totally gave u a hard boner didn’t I? 

**Takashi:**  
I’ll let you believe what you think. 

**Lance:**  
Aw so cute Shiro!! 

**Lance:**  
Anyways, before I forget

 **Lance:**  
When’s the date? And where? 

**Takashi:**  
Dress casual, it’ll be an amusement park nearby in my area. 

**Lance:**  
An  
Amusement  
Park

 **Lance:**  
With????? Me??????

Shiro became concerned at Lances reaction.

 **Takashi:**  
Is there something wrong with this option?

 **Lance:**  
Hell no! Just I hope ur ducking rdy to lose big time against me at all the games Shiro ;)!

 **Lance:**  
Heckin autocorrect

 **Takashi:**  
I am looking forward to it. 

**Lance:**  
Me too :D! When should I get there?

 **Takashi:**  
February 13th?

 **Lance:**  
Oh boy a 13th day. Well I’ll be there no worries! 

**Takashi:**  
I’ll see you at my house, you know where it is. I need to get to work now.

 **Lance:**  
Hoped u liked that distraction ;^)!!! Cya

Shiro turned off his phone to try and rid of the memories that had just happened for way longer than necessary. When he sat back down at his desk, he realized he took over an hour and a half. Thankfully, no one really seemed to care. He could always make an excuse anyways. He picked up a pen again, and began his work. Shoving the screams and cries of the woman under packets of papers and walls of typed font. 

Now all he could do was wait for the thirteenth. 

————————

The days were droll as Shiro waited for the day before Valentine’s Day, endless work to get himself a day off. Just the day before he was called for field work, he had an encounter with a drunk man trying to disrupt their work and had to reprimand him without injuring the man despite the man clearly having violent intentions. That drained Shiro's energy and he went to sleep not remembering about the date until his alarm rang early in the morning. Shiro could only thank that he was a natural morning person. 

Needless to say Shiro took the quickest shower in the world. He had arranged the meet up with Lance at his house, and despite his house still fit for a furniture display with the bare minimums of life shown, Shiro felt the need to dust and clean whatever he could find. Only half way through scouring his laundry for something presentable he realized that he was acting like a total idiot. Just go casual, don’t make this meeting more awkward than it needs to be right? Shiro threw on random clothes and decided to bid time with cooking a meal. 

Shiro forgot he couldn’t cook so he opted out of that option before he made a mess of the pristine and never used kitchen. Shiro never exactly specified which time Lance should come which made the wait even more unbearable. He ate some granola bar he kept in his pantry and chewed thoughtlessly as he waited for a message or anything to signal Lance. He picked up his phone, scrolling through whatever he could. News articles about new phone scams or scientific discoveries passed by, not entertaining enough. 

As soon as Shiro was done and about to throw away the wrapper the door bell had rung, a sound Shiro realized he had not heard in many years. He turned around the kitchen and into the living room, seeing that Lance could be behind the door made Shiro’s heart pulse even quicker. He opened the front door, only to see Lance. He wore blue, blue jeans, a faint baby blue shirt that had an intricate brand design Shiro never bothered to read, and a dark navy jacket. **Lance looked just as enticing as before.** Lance stood at the front door, his posture relaxed as he scanned Shiro one over, whistling.

“Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” Lance happily chirped upon encounter.

Shiro laughed, “Why don’t you check for yourself?” 

Lance purred insatiably, “That sounds like a good idea.”

Lance latched onto Shiro, his arms crossed behind Shiro’s neck, closing the door behind him as they both fell into a trance. Lance brought their lips together, licking over Shiro’s chapped lips that opened up just enough to let Lance dive right in. Shiro grabbed for leverage, feeling up Lances back and below. Lance pushed both of them against of the wall, kissing Shiro as if he were an oasis in the middle of a desert. As much as Shiro wished to say it was passionate, it was heavy with lust. Strong and pungent as if Lance was trying to devour all Shiro had. 

“Lance- wait,” Shiro called out, pulling his tongue from Lances with a gasping breath, “I- we I need to explain what the plans are… before we get to any of this.” 

Lance licked his lips, slowly for the sake of driving Shiro insane, before parting from Shiro. 

“You can’t just lead me on like that Shiro! But I’ll allow it this time,” Lance smiled, his brilliant smile not tarnished by over saturated filters filled Shiro’s heart. “Oh, but do you mind we do it over food? I am really hungry. Also a shower. Hunk dropped me off like a mile away! Had to walk all the way here so I probably smell like sweat.” 

“Sure, do you want me to order take-out while you shower?” Shiro asked. 

“That sounds perfect babe! Just saying pasta sounds good right now!” Lance said, already making his way to Shiro's bedroom’s shower as if it were his own home. 

The pet name sent electrical sensations to the top of Shiro’s fingertips as he dialed for some Olive Garden. He made guesses on what Lance would like since he didn’t specify, but Shiro found himself also buying desserts and other miscellaneous items. He heard the shower running, reminding him that currently he was alone, but that he was with his one sided love interest. Shiro shivered as he shoved the earlier weeks sight with the Yellow Room. 

He bid time with reading more about the Lions, specifically anything with Yellow or Blue but he couldn’t exactly filter them from the news. He had articles with titles outlandish such as “Green Lion Conspiracies: Actually TWO killers?” Or “Red Lion’s True Identity Revealed?!” Shiro couldn't believe how much they had to strain for clickbait. He saw that they had found the couple from earlier in the month, pinned with the title of his own. He skipped over all of the text, curiously not seeing one of Blue or Yellow. 

“Hey, businessman?” 

Shiro jolted, for Lance had whispered it directly into his ear as he was focused on the screen. Shiro turned his head to Lance, seeing him wearing only a towel with his hair and skin still wet. On his face was a terrible mischievous smirk. Shiro could feel blood rush up and down. Both his face, and also down to his crotch as he tried to position himself so that it wouldn’t reveal as much.

“Uh- yeah Lance?”

“Do you have some clothes for me? Mine are still dirty and I don’t want to wear ‘em. You get my drift?” Lance said, nervously.

“Oh alright. Is the same clothes from Christmas okay?” Shiro asked, standing up from the couch. 

“Sounds great!” Lance said while plodding after Shiro who went to get the clothes. 

As Lance was putting on Shiro’s older pair of clothes Shiro was turned the other way. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t done worse, but he didn’t want to initiate anything with food being delivered and plans to be made. The doorbell rang, letting Shiro leave the room to go gather the delivery. Opening the door and paying, he brought the food to the table. 

“So how is this going to go down? And oh my god, you got Olive Garden delivered? Expensive!”

“Hey, who was the one who made nearly twenty eight grand on a single kidney?” Shiro asked.

“Don’t try and use that on me, most of the money actually goes to Green Lion and my family.”

Shiro paused as they both sat down and opened the take out boxes.

“Your family… and Green Lion?” Shiro repeated.

“Yeah, the Green Lion made that website for the “Yellow Lion” and still runs it for me ‘cause I don’t know any of the technical stuff. I send most of the money to my family though. Not my real family, obviously, but at the orphanage that took me in after my mother passed. They’re my family, including Hunk,” Lance answered, “and they deserve the best.” 

“Do they not question how you had made so much money?” Shiro asked, stuffing half a breadstick in his mouth. 

“They did, of course. Just told them that it was my reward for finding a criminal,” Lance laughed. “They call me the vigilante, ironic.”

“Very.”

“So how is the date going down? I already spent like two hours here just cleaning myself up.” Lance asked.

“Ah, well, I have tickets to an amusement park, I could use them at any time, but the latest we can go is the fifteenth. I figured that… we could go tomorrow together? We can leave early in the morning to get there. I don’t mind doing anything once we get there.” Shiro nervously asked.

“That’s what I’m here for Shiro! But just to make this clear, you know what day it is tomorrow right?” 

“Valentine’s Day?” 

“Bingo! So you’re asking me on a date with you on _Valentine’s Day_.”

“Yes.”

“Well fuck me, I love you, I love you a fuck ton. It’s just I don’t know if I could date you right now.“ Lance started to spill, the pasta left ignored on his fork.

“Lance… I would do anything for you,“ Shiro muttered under his breath, “can I know why?”

“I… you say you would do anything. But do we trust each other?”

“What would you say trust is?” Shiro asked.

“... True. Shiro, I trust you. I trust you more than I have trusted anyone else in my life. Not even Hunk. I want to say I love you. No- I do love you.”

“So-“

“I can’t go out with you though. Not until I get to know you better?” Lance smiled, mingling their hands together from across the table. 

“Lance… I would do anything for you, for you to acknowledge me, please, give me the chance.” 

“Of course! Tomorrow I want to be with you. It’s a date!” Lance beamed.

“I wish I took you out to a more fancier place instead of getting take out at my house…” Shiro was regretting not having a proper atmosphere to add in to his confession and Lance’s words. Lance didn’t seem to understand at first, but lances mouth curled in understanding. 

“I’m glad you didn’t, so I could do this.” Lance smiled, a smile at this point Shiro could tell wasn’t his happy one but instead smug grin that entails disaster in its wake. 

Shiro suddenly felt a pressure on his leg, it crept up his leg and massaged at his thigh as if it were trying to calm Shiro down. Lance sole was now rubbing at Shiro’s crotch in a slow circular motion, his toes playing with the fabric of Shiro’s pants. Shiro bit his lip, shutting his eyes tight before Lance relieved him. When Shiro looked up, Lance was gone from his seat. 

Shiro’s eyes dodged the room, only for the familiar sound of his zipper being undone. Shiro subconsciously pushed his seat back to see Lance already mouthing at his boxers. Shiro let out a shivery moan as Lance pulled his half hard dick from their cloth confines. Lance licked his lips before nibbling lightly on the sides of Shiro’s boner. From the underside, Lance started to mumble out words.

“I can’t believe I got you this way so quickly… even at work, I couldn’t stop thinking of you.” Lance tenderly praise.

Lance was… thinking about him while he was cutting into the woman? Lance perked up stopping from his teasing kitten licks, Shiro not realizing that he had spoken aloud. 

“Of course I was! I sent you the link and everything too… I wanted to see you… or I guess let _you see me_. You, on the other hand, look delicious.” Lance fondly smiled, his eyes being raised in just the most beautiful way Shiro had ever seen. 

“Then I’ll let you see me,” Shiro grinned as he gripped Lances short strands of hair in the back. **“No more teasing, love.”**

Shiro saw the effect of the small pet name he gave Lance. Lance felt the command go directly to fuel his own lust as he pulled off, then lunged. Taking all of Shiro without building up, causing Shiro to bite out a string of curses. Lance didn’t stop, only taking a second to massage the tip with the back of his throat before pulling off slowly and diving back in at a slow pace. 

Shiro sighed, “Darling, I know you can do better than that.” 

Lance only smiled back, as if dismissing Shiro. Shiro didn’t like that. Shiro took the hand that was in Lance hair and shoved Lances head back down all the way to his pubic bone. Lance choked around the girth, spit leaking from the corners of his mouth as he tried to pull off for air, but was kept there by Shiro’s iron grip. Shiro dragged Lances lips off of him, continuing the pace from before as he fucked himself in Lances mouth. Lance choked with each thrust, barely able to keep himself conscious with his nose that would be buried in Shiro’s lap. 

Shiro felt his stomach twisting as he could see Lance’s eyes go half lidded, barely concentrating as Lance submitted his whole body to Shiro’s control. It made Shiro want him even more. Lance was small, average to many, but to Shiro he was fragile. Shiro shoved lances throat down as he thrusted his own cock into Lance’s, standing off the chair. Lance spasmed around Shiro, his throat constricted around Shiro, trying to allow air into his lungs but also pleasure Shiro. Shiro felt himself spill in Lance’s throat, buried deep enough in Lances throat that all Lance could do was try to swallow done what was given to him. 

Shiro fell back down on the seat with a clatter, his orgasm felt his body tingling and like jello. _He felt like a bag of meat_. As Shiro spaced out, he didn’t realize the weight shifting on his own body. When he regained his sight through the blurry haze he realized Lance had climbed on top of him, his head laying on top of Shiro’s chest. Lance didn’t say anything, figured as his throat had just been fucked raw and covered in Shiro’s cum. He made small needy noises from deep in his throat as he grind his hips against Shiro’s flaccid dick. 

Shiro didn’t think it could be possible to get up quicker, but Lance proved him wrong before, and now wasn’t any different. Lance mewled, seeing as Shiro was now fully hard once again so soon. Lance scrambled off of Shiro, leaving him only to take off his pants and underwear at the same time. Lance got back on Shiro’s lap, to which Shiro realized Lance’s ass was already wet.

“You prepared for this.” Shiro choked out, a halfway question and half statement in awe. 

“Yeah,” Lance’s voice was absolutely wrecked, “I figured I should. Have to prep a meal right? I did it before, but I continued in the shower.” 

Shiro growled, imagining Lance having to work himself open. His whimpers and gasps as he tried to add more fingers and pump them through himself. Shivering against the porcelain walls of his shower, preparing himself just for the sole sake of Shiro. Wordless hot breaths were stuck between the chaste lips of the two, Shiro lurched forward, pushing Lance far down. Lances back hit the table, hands intermingling as Shiro held his shoulder up. Lance was jello in his arms, allowing Shiro to take the control. 

“Sh- Shiro.” Lance gasped, drawing away for a gulp of breath. 

“What is it, darling?” Shiro cooed.

“I love you.” Lance smiled, his eyes tightening in the corners.

That was all Lance had to say before Shiro was long gone.

Shiro took Lances hands, squeezing them more harshly than he had originally planned. He was probably squeezing them as harsh as he felt his heart was twisting. He wasn’t… Shiro was feeling, right? They were wrong about him. He could feel, he was feeling love. Something he couldn’t ever feel for them, was now for someone right in front of him. Someone who asked for his caress. Shiro lightly kissed Lances mouth in response, unable to allow words past the bubbling in his chest. Shiro brought his hand downwards, skimming his hand over lances dripping hole, still amazing at how far Lance was willing to go. 

Inserting a single finger, Shiro pushed it pass the ringed muscle. He pulled a squeak from Lance as he pressed a second and then third finger in to pump along with the first up to the knuckles. Lance was shaking his ass, needy as he threw himself back on Shiro’s thick fingers. Shiro’s cock was starting to hurt as sweat drenched both their skin. He mapped out Lances kin with his other hand as he pulled him closer. Close enough for both of their chests to touch and for Lances hole to be aligned with Shiro’s wet dick. 

With Lance on top of him and both of them on a rather small chair, Shiro realized he couldn’t exactly set his own pace. He curled his hands around Lances hips, massaging them with hopes Lance was getting the message. Lance took the signal, slowly lowering himself. He adjusted to each inch, rocking lightly in a teasing way. 

Lance moaned once he bottomed out. Lance shivered at the feeling of being so full, the glorious stretch as he tried to adjust to the dick splitting him open for the second time. Lance found his own pace, going slowly upward on the drag and then letting gravity take him down again further and further each time on Shiro’s dick. Lance picked up the pace with time as he rode on Shiro, surprisingly fast for how they were positioned. The squelch of lube Lance had used beforehand dripping out and the slap of skins together echoed in the empty house.

“Shiro… I- my legs hurt….” Lance whimpered, going noticeably slower. 

“Here.” Shiro smiled understandingly, he picked Lance up, his cock still buried deep in Lance as he stood upright.

Shiro carries Lance across the house as Lance shivered with each step. He clung to Shiro’s shirt before Shiro dropped both of their frames on his bed. Lance started to giggle suddenly.

“Proper this time, right?” Lance smiled, bringing Shiro’s head down to peck on the curves of his cheek and his chin. 

“Have to treat my love right.” Shiro conversed, moving Lances legs to be more comfortable before picking up Lances earlier pace from the kitchen. 

It was too good, too much, too… everything. Shiros body kept tightening up involuntarily from all the stimulation, making him hiss in a touch of delicious pain as Lances ass tightened around Shiro’s heavy, hard cock. Lance choked as Shiro increased in speed. Lances hands found his mouth, Lance bit into the back of his palm to muffle his own voice. 

“Stop, don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear more of your sounds.” Shiro growled primally into the shell of Lances ear, taking his red hands out from his bared teeth and kissing them lightly. 

**He didn’t want anything else marking what was his.**

Shiro must’ve hit the spot in Lance again, for Lance cried out, clawing into Shiro’s skin as he bounced and cried out with vigor. He cried, whimpered, moaned, muttering curses that were incomplete and cut off, and called Shiro’s name. Shiro continued to hit Lances prostate, his legs jerked and kicked against Shiro’s back. He took it as a sign to continue the assault inside him, leaving Lance only able to drool. Shiro’s hands scrunched up the bedsheets around them as he felt the curling of his stomach building up. 

Lance made an embarrassed little sound in the back of his throat that quickly turned into a moan when his hole clenched around Shiro, pushing Shiro to thrust lightly then completely still as he emptied himself in Lance. Lance arched with a silent scream escaping his lips as he let himself go. Shiro found himself whispering small praises as he ran his fingers through Lances hair and rubbed at his arm. He couldn’t hear himself through the haze, but he could only remember that Lance squirmed underneath him, rubbing against his flaccid dick. His own lust satisfied in the fact his partners was as well.

“You’re a natural at taking my cum.” Shiro jokes, his mind foggy staring down at Lance blissed face.

Lance laughed, lightly as he was still dazed, “I couldn’t help that if I tried. I’m made for you baby.” 

Shiro nearly collapsed on Lance, but quickly brought himself back up. He slowly removed his cock from Lances hole. Lance shivered at the loss, some of Shiro’s cum leaking out steadily. Shiro got up front the bed, grabbing some towels to wipe at Lance's body before his own.

“We ended up doing it anyways.” Shiro humors to the body laid on his bed.

“Hey, we got through the plans didn't we?” Lance choked out, his words light and deep.

“Yeah, but now the food is cold and we need to take a shower again.” 

“What’s new right?” Lance laughed, “Shirooo, carry me?” 

Shiro looked over the form that was collapsed on his bed. Lance looked dazy, his bronze skin flakes with red in the ears, face, and whole body. His heat being shared with Shiro. Both their bodies glistening with sweat. 

“Do I have a choice?”

“Nope!” Lance smirked, snuggling close into Shiro’s side. 

Shiro took Lance up in his arms, holding his cradled as he had been before in his arms. 

“Effortless as always.” Shiro jokes.

“Shut up, not everyone can get majorly buff, be able to take a monster dick, and then survive.” 

“I’m not sure about that last part, but you would be much better off if you got some muscle on your bones.”

“Maybe in twenty years, right now this is all the exercise I can take.” Lance said, his head plopped on Shiro’s neck. 

“I’ll make sure to remember that.” Shiro smiles. 

Shiro got the water running once again, this time still stuck with the body clinging to him. Shiro felt for the temperature, making sure it was slightly cooled down to calm down their earlier actions. Shiro ran his fingers through Lances hair, down his neck, and feather light caresses on his back. Shiro felt every bump on his back, the scarred skin shivered underneath his fingertips, reminding him they were both still naked with quickly drying liquids on their body.

Shiro let lance under the warm water, Lance breathed out a sigh of relief, a moan almost. Shiro stored that sound in the back of his mind, not now, they have to still finish eating. Shiro grabbed shampoo, squirting some on to his fingers and working his way through Lance’s strands. Lance lazily let Shiro work, standing and swaying with each movement of Shiro. Shiro felt as if Lance could fall asleep immediately on his feet, but he was proven wrong as Lance began to mumble some words. 

“Hey Shiro, what would you do if I died?” 

Shiro pauses, he wasn’t expecting such a serious question to come from Lances mouth. 

“I don’t know.”

Shiro answered honestly. In the limited time they had met physically Lance easily slipped and became a staple part of Shiro’s life through text and calls. He couldn’t say anything definitive, for he didn’t know what it was like to spend a day without sending a simple message to Lance every morning and night. If Lance were to just leave… wouldn’t he just be the same as before?

“Is that really all?” Lance asked.

“Well, what would you do?”

“Oh… uh- I-“

“It’s pretty hard right?” Shiro laughed.

“It’s okay, you did just confess to me. That might be a hard question. I’ll give you an easier one! Do you love me?” Lance asked again, another question. 

“Of course I do Lance.” 

“Aw, Shiro how cute!” Lance said, now turning to facing Shiro. 

“You’re calling that cute after what we just did?”

“Of course, you’re now my big strong boyfriend right? I’m allowed to! If you’re strong enough to lift me up, I feel like you’re strong enough to do anything!” Lance laughed, kissing Shiro’s cheek.

Shiro wasn’t sure if he realized he acknowledges Shiro as his boyfriend, but didn’t comment on it. He said it so naturally it curled around Shiro's heart like a vice.

“If it’s for you maybe…” Shiro breathlessly let out, trying to kiss Lance as well without swallowing the intermingling streams of water.

“Let's finish this shower, I don’t think I can get up even if I tried. The water is going to get colder.” Lance pointed out, squirming within Shiro’s grasp.

It was true, Shiro was only now realizing the temperature dropping, washing the small of his back that was hidden by the ever growing heat of his face and lower half that betrayed him. Shiro took time to clean the both of them before quickly shut off the tap, getting a towel for both of them before he got the hair dryer and comb for them both. They got washed up, less talking this time, and went to go eat the leftovers from earlier. They had a small talk, much less serious that the questions Lance had posed before. At night, Shiro was once again flushed against Lance, his frame rising with each breath against Shiro’s stomach. 

Needless to say, he **loved** him as well. 

————

Lance and Shiro had woken up hours ago, as Shiro had predicted in the multiple scenarios in his head, Shiro woke up before Lance. Shiro hadn’t exactly ever woken up next to a significant other before in his life, unsure of it was etiquette to try to get chores done by slipping out of bed, or by waking him up with numerous kisses. Didn’t take very hard to decide, for the heated beating in his heart caused him to hug Lance closer and shower him in kisses. His lips reached up to Lance's forehead, trailing down his cheek, traveling the curve of his neck, and then stopped as he nibbled on his shoulders. The **urge to bite deep into the flesh and rip** was there, but Shiro didn’t feel it as an oppressive order.

Lance slowly woke up as Shiro continued his light kisses. He lazily arched his neck, showing submission is his actions, making Shiro’s already hard morning harder. Lance wiped his eyes, trying to get rid of the morning crust. Shiro turned, finding himself kneeling over Lances sleepy form. Lance eyes flashed, responding suddenly by taking Shiro’s shoulders, reversing their position so that instead Lance was on top on Shiro. 

“Morning, babe,” Lance laughed, his voice deep and drenched with early hour sleep. “I prefer being on top, you know?”

“Good morning Lance.” Shiro smiles, pulling Lance’s shoulders down to kiss him further, he wouldn't mind that right now. 

Shiro’s bones aches with memory of what happened yesterday. And now he had to get to work with his relationship with Lance today… **He couldn’t waste such a chance.**

————-

Shiro found them both linked in arms. Shiro holding the amusement parks map as Lance pointed out where he wanted to go and the most optimal route to venture and hit all of them. They had first hit all the rides, well, nearly all the rides. Shiro learned that Lance loves roller coasters, insanely so. The more drops, loops, and twists it had, the more Lance would scream as his vocals were caked in dry wind. 

Shiro also learned he wasn’t meant to ride five roller coasters in a row so early in the morning. Lance was laughing his ass off as Shiro groaned and covered his mouth with his hand to prevent the greasy foods that came from the carnival to merge back up from the depths of his stomach. Shiro decided his breakfast coming up was way better than his natural instincts coming out to play.

Lance promised to take it easy from then on. They went to those overpriced stall games with impossibly rigged game. The first one they had gone to was one with a gun, chosen by Lance obviously. Lance picked up the fake gun with gusto as he paid and pointed it at the largest prize in the stall; a medium sized cat that was dyed an obnoxious cobalt blue. Needless to say he won without needing to spend another dollar. Lance took his earnings pridefully, actually giving Shiro the blue cat with a flirtatious wink. 

“Blue Lion… or blue cat I guess.” 

“Charming.” Shiro laughed.

The second stall they went to was with darts and balloons. Shiro wasn’t sure how well Lance would be with darts, so he felt it may level out the field for both of them. Lance wasn’t any worse with darts than he was with a gun, able to pop four balloons with three darts. Shiro could only grin at how talented Lance was. Seeing Lance smile as He would turn immediately to beam at Shiro once he won made the eerily bland stall brighter.

It turns out Shiro was mainly better when it didn’t come to anything aim and projectile based. Which meant guessing games, and strength games that was of no surprise to anyone around them. Shiro’s only worry was the feeling of Lances gaze as he played the games. The pressure to win, seemed to prove fruitful. Shiro ended up winning numerous prizes that meant nothing to him.

They went to many other games; and found themselves realizing they couldn’t do anymore or else they would have too much luggage to lounge around. Mainly useless cheap toys, but Lance seemed to revel in their simple presence. Shiro couldn't resist seeing the glowing sparkles that danced in Lances eyes as Shiro handed his own goods to Lance.

The whole day Lance seemed in his own… grounds? It was as if Lance was the actual star of the show, the whole amusement park built for him. He played with merchandise and weird antique snow globes and made a show with hand puppets. That was until the poor overworked employee shoved them passive aggressively out of the shop.

“I’m going to give these to my little ones.” Lance smiled, lifting a bag full of beanie baby animals they had won.

“Little ones?” Shiro asked. 

“My siblings. They don’t exactly share that well, so hopefully I have enough for each of them!” 

“You really love your family, don’t you?” 

“Of course! I’m a family man myself!” Lance said, point to himself.

“I can appreciate that, maybe one day we could start one together.” Shiro jokes.

Lance stammered, pausing and looking away from Shiro’s eyes. Shiro smirked, watching Lance swing the bag around joyfully as he recovered with a blush on his face. They went on lesser exhilarating rides such as tea cups (don't let Lance take the wheel), a swinging set, and other amalgamations of contraptions made to entertain families. Shiro found himself on a bench as his legs gave way from all the inbetween walking. Lance had excused himself to go wait in the line for the bathroom and left Shiro to watch their earnings. 

Shiro sighed, it was getting dark. He hadn’t realized the passage of time with their roaming. They hit all the rides Lance had enthusiastically insisted them to try and all the stalls they could make it to before they figured they could get banned. Shiro pulled out his phone, revealing some new messages he hadn’t checked before popping up on the home screen. He opened his messages, realizing some were from a user he had never seen. 

**G1V3-M3-BCK-MY-GLA5535:**  
Hey, Black Lion right? 

It felt like everyone in the whole world knew who he truly was nowadays… Shiro clicked on the box to type to only realize it was blacked out and had rejected his attempts to type back to the mysterious messages.

 **G1V3-M3-BCK-MY-GLA5535:**  
Don’t mind my passive aggressive username; You can basically call me half of the Green Lion. I will be doing all the talking. Makes it easier to delete traces.

 **G1V3-M3-BCK-MY-GLA5535:**  
Yeah, don’t question it pal. Anyways, heads up, I just heard of some news from P1-dg3.

 **G1V3-M3-BCK-MY-GLA5535:**  
Well, not really heard it, more like forced it out from them. 

**G1V3-M3-BCK-MY-GLA5535:**  
Anyways, you should probably get home right now. The date you’re with isn’t safe.

Shiro stopped. Lance? Well, he knew Lance wasn’t exactly pure or innocent. If anything they were the complete opposite, so it wasn’t as if he didn’t know.

 **G1V3-M3-BCK-MY-GLA5535:**  
Don't get me wrong, I understand who your partner is. What I’m trying to say is

 **G1V3-M3-BCK-MY-GLA5535:**  
Making this quick: P1-dg3 sold you out. 

**G1V3-M3-BCK-MY-GLA5535:**  
Including the Blue Lion.

 **G1V3-M3-BCK-MY-GLA5535:**  
They’re planning on cornering you at wherever they set up. 

Shiro looked baffled at the screen. What could this person mean? Who- why would they tell anyone who he was? What would their intentions be? No- 

**G1V3-M3-BCK-MY-GLA5535:**  
Before P1-dg3 realizes what I’ve done I have to delete the traces in this chat; believe what you want. I just wanted to give you a warning. One buddy to another. 

And just like that the mysterious messages stopped and the number was inaccessible. Shiro sat in disbelief, not understanding who would message him such a text and why they would warn him. Warn him of his date and a comrade. He pocketed his phone. He… he chose not to believe a sudden message. He had to believe in Lance. He needed this. Lance needed this. His stomach started to burn in a way the bile couldn’t. The same way that it would snake through his veins and tell him what to do, even if he didn’t want to. Shiro looked up to see Lance waving at him, quickly pacing towards him. 

“Hey Shiro! Sorry I took so long.”

“No problem, I didn’t have to wait that long.”

“Anyways, Shiro, since we are here and it’s finally that time of day,” Lance said, pulling Shiro up to his feet and pointing into the distance, “we need to ride the ferris wheel! The view is going to be nicer because it’s dawn!” 

Lance giddily skipped away from Shiro as Shiro pulled their luggage together and made his way to Lance. 

“I was always wanting to say that! It’s so… movie-esque you know? I’m sure the line might be a bit long but it will be worth it!” 

Shiro smiles at Lance, his smile was prominent the whole day. Shiro couldn't stop smiling himself due to Lance. Seeing Lance work himself up and enjoying himself was awakening a new feeling in Shiro. He realized, he could only trust in Lance. He loved him, so he couldn’t let anything break this precious moment for him. Not even a cryptic message from a mysterious number. **He couldn’t waste his chance.**

The line was as long as Lance had predicted and they got on the ride fairly late. Stepping into the metal sphere Shiro found himself facing Lance who was peering over the edge of the platform with glittering eyes. The view was nice… not just the landscape of the numerous rides and stalls but also Lance who looked with wide eyes. 

When Lance turned around to face Shiro his eyes were more darker and then before. His eyes traveled as if viewing beyond the Shiro who sat in front of him. Shiro gazed at Lance's face, thought it was being silhouetted by the falling sun. Before Shiro could determine Lances intent, Lance rose and traveled the short distance between them. He sat over Shiro’s legs, disturbing the balance of the swinging ride.

Lance whispered in a low tone, “Hey Shiro, what would you do if I died?” His hot breath hitting Shiro’s ear. 

“... I would do anything to keep you from dying. But if you were to, I don’t know if I could live.” Shiro breathlessly let out. 

It wasn’t a lie. Shiro felt a tight squeeze at just the thought of Lance. Any thought.

“Shiro, I love you.” Lance grinned, pressing his light lips to Shiro’s cheeks, trailing down to his mouth to give a passionate kiss. 

Shiro’s hands wrapped around Lance as he closed his eyes, feeling the fabric of Lances shirt under his nails as Lance completely grabbed Shiro and landed him higher than where they were currently residing. Lance interlocked their tongues, if possible if felt more… more driven. More determined and strong than any of their kisses before. Lance licked and traced Shiro’s chapped lips and went to play with his own tongue. Shiro wouldn’t have noticed anything wrong as he focused on the kiss; until he realized his face was feeling wet. 

He wasn’t sweating, nor was it drool. His eyes snapped open to reveal a teary eyed Lance. His eyelashes were dripping with tears as they trailed down his cheeks to meet with Shiro’s. Shiro felt as if he should’ve been panicking. Should’ve brought his hands to Lances face and caress him. To curl him in his arms and ask his what was wrong and what he could do to make him smile as he had been before. But Shiro only stared, waiting for Lance to speak through sniffles. 

“S-Shiro... I love you.” He hiccuped. His body was now wracked with tears as they fell out as loose as a fountain. 

Shiro brought his hand to pat and rub circles into the small of Lances back, he pushed Lance to rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Lance hugged him with a death grip, his hands scrunching up Shiro’s shirt as if Shiro would turn to dust and leave him. 

“Lance.”

“Y...yeah?”

“I trust you, because I love you,” **Shiro** said, before retrieving and pushing a knife to the back of Lances throat, “so what did you do?”

Lance didn’t flinch. His hiccups were lessened as the sharp blade curved against the shape of his neck. Lance pulled back lightly, the knife traveling with him as his eyes met Shiro’s, he couldn’t see through their dark orbs. The world around them was collapsing and all that was left suspended was the absolute truth.

“I’m a family man you know,” Lance said, “I _love_ them.”

**“Even more than me.”**

Lance shook in Shiro’s lap. His tears were drying against his lashes and cheek. 

“Do you truly love me?” Shiro asked.

“... Of course.”

“You’re completely lying...” Shiro muttered into the agonizing silence.

“Ah, you’re right, my dear.” Lance whispered.

The ride slowed to a stop. Surrounded around them were men in suits. People Shiro realized as his coworkers he had ignored everyday. The one to open the door on the scene in the ride was Slav, who avoided Shiro’s eyes as he held the knob open for another person to peer in. His jittery nature was masked by his infield confidence, and his knowing looks. He looked as if he were guilty for being right all along. **It infuriated Shiro.** Inside, a woman walked confidently. Slow, as if to not aggravate a sleeping beast. 

“Place the weapon on the ground slowly.” Allura ordered, her voice unnaturally lower.

Shiro didn’t spare the group outside a glance, even as he heard the cock of guns as he stared into Lances eyes. The beautiful blues that dipped deep down into Shiro. The sounds of Lance surrounding him. 

“Lance what would you do if I died?” **Shiro** asked, giving him one last smile.

Lance finally looked up at him. His eyes were red from tears and continued to spill as his pupils shook. He shook his head, as if to clear something and opened his mouth to speak in an uncharacteristically clear voice.

“I wouldn't feel a thing.” Lance lied.

“Good.” Shiro spoke.

“Shirogane Takashi, you are arrested for the suspected multiple homicides in the area. Please come out with your hands up. Do not make any sudden movements.”

————-

 **P1-dg3:**  
Hey Lance, you can’t be serious right?

 **P1-dg3:**  
Hey answer me! 

**P1-dg3:**  
Don’t just go disappearing after you’ve finally been pardoned from all crime! 

**P1-dg3:**  
I set up that deal for you because it was too good to pass up.

 **P1-dg3:**  
I thought you wanted to live freely for your family.

 **P1-dg3:**  
What happened to “nothing in life matters” Lance? 

**P1-dg3:**  
Even Allura is worried for you

 **P1-dg3:**  
Well, not exactly worried. But you get the gist.

 **P1-dg3:**  
Anyways, I’m worried about you. 

**P1-dg3:**  
Didn’t you always prioritize yourself anyways?

 **P1-dg3:**  
What difference does one man make?

 **P1-dg3:**  
Omg

 **P1-dg3:**  
Don’t tell me you actually liked him?

 **P1-dg3:**  
Like for real, fell in love with him?

 **P1-dg3:**  
You of all people Lance? 

**P1-dg3:**  
You couldn't right? You always say you’re incapable of it. 

**P1-dg3:**  
Lance, if this is what happens when you fall in love I would rather you remain your stupidly infuriatingly empty husk shape of a man. 

**P1-dg3:**  
I thought you said you wouldn’t ever fall in love because you didn’t believe love was real.

 **P1-dg3:**  
Lance, you weren’t built for love.

 **P1-dg3:**  
You shouldn’t have tried.

 **P1-dg3:**  
Well, I guess you succeeded if this is the outcome.

 **P1-dg3:**  
Whatever. I doubt you would check this anytime soon. And I hope you didn’t make a dumb ass decision after I pulled strings to drag your ass back to humanities norm.

 **P1-dg3:**  
But know, even if you are pardoned, that doesn’t mean you are safe. 

**P1-dg3:**  
You can’t chase after a dead man Lance. 

**P1-dg3:**  
He’s on death row. 

**P1-dg3:**  
You can’t even visit him in prison because of that. 

**P1-dg3:**  
Hell, I doubt you ever could see him again after what he did. 

**P1-dg3:**  
I guess not what _he_ did but what **he** did.

 **P1-dg3:**  
He’s never going to be pardoned. Trust me, I couldn’t even work off a miracle like that after all this.

 **P1-dg3:**  
Just make the right choice for once okay? 

**P1-dg3:**  
I’m worried.

 **P1-dg3:**  
Hunk is too.

 **P1-dg3:**  
Cya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was so rushed I’m so sorry. 
> 
> I didn’t really want a good ending tbh for this type of story. Need to reap what you sow, right?


End file.
